Two Cups
by jrrm64
Summary: When Tony is ready for a relationship Ziva is taken and suddenly he wants a new life and new job and vance gives it to him.
1. Chapter 1

Two Cups

The marine weighed 260lbs, maybe 250lbs. Lucky for Tony it was all muscle and fury and he was caught in the marine's off base apartment in Quantico.

"You're only going to make this worse for yourself, bucko, so why don't you come in peacefully," Tony said as he tried to inch his way towards the door.

PFC Morris Stills was selling drugs, mainly uppers and roofies, on base. Unfortunately for him, one of his clients, a PVT Thomas Dooley, used the roofies to drug and murder a woman. Once they had proved it was Dooley, who killed the woman, Gibbs demanded his dealer and Dooley gave up PFC Stills. Since they were feuding with each other, Gibbs sent Tony to pick up Stills. They had a difficult time sitting in the same bullpen with each other lately, so sitting in the same car would be intolerable. Agents David and McGee were out picking up a witness for another case.

Tony convinced himself that this was a cakewalk, an easy arrest. Once or twice he'd picked a suspect up on his own. Most people don't want to resist arrest because it's more trouble than it's worth. The minute he said: "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, may I come in?" and the incredible hulk opened the door, he knew he was in trouble.

"Fuck you, I ain't going to jail," said Stills.

"How do you think this is going to end? You get past me then disappear and NCIS, FBI, and every other alphabet organization and police department isn't on the lookout for you. Stills let me take you in and then…"

Tony didn't get to finish his damned speech and it was such a good speech. He thought it up on the spot and it had humanity, pathos, and even a little humor, but Stills attacked him. Going for his Sig Sauer, Tony was caught with hands down, so the first punch to the jaw didn't so much ring his bell but elongates his sense of perception then snap it back into place.

Stills grabbed him by his suits lapels and he heard zipping. _Oh come on. It's a Zegna suit. _Next Stills gave him a right hook to the stomach and Tony's lunch from yesterday threatened to come up. After the right hook came a knee then and elbow to the back of his neck. He was well into his fourth or fifth boot to the ribs when he saw the marine stumble over him and into the wall then a familiar voice: "Federal Agent, make another move and I shall shoot you dead."

Ziva David, his chocolate eyed and chocolate haired Mona Lisa, stood there with her Sig Sauer on Stills while good old McGee handcuffed Stills and looked down at the senior field agent of Gibbs' MCRT and asked: "You okay, Tony?"

"Hmmm, hmmm," he mumbled as he lay there on the floor and felt his body ache from the attack _I'm too old for this shit. Ahh, Lethal Weapon, a classic of its genre. _

Ziva squatted down and said: "Tony, are you okay?"

She waited for an answer then asked: "Can you hear me?"

"I'm all ears. Oh, wait that's Ray not me," he said sarcastically then spat blood from his mouth.

His Mona Lisa, maybe even the love of his life, was engaged to marry CIA Officer Ray Cruz. Several times he tried to corner her and tell her his feelings but she wouldn't hear it. She was getting married in a year and Tony did not have a say in it. After their last conversation she fell into a permanent state of anger towards him.

"I need a bus. I've got broken ribs, concussion, and God knows what else," he said.

"I'll call for one," she said.

She looked at him with a mixed expression of annoyance and concern.

"Gibbs send you?" he asked then grimaced in pain.

"He had Abby pull up Stills file and saw the man and knew it was more than a one man job," she said.

"Yeah, it was a one ninja, job," he chuckled to himself then moaned in pain.

Ziva smiled then made the call.

NCIS

Three broken ribs and grade two concussion and many aches and bruises. Tony was told by Gibbs he was off roster for three weeks. Three days in the hospital with visits by Jimmy, Abby and Ducky, but not his teammates.

"Gibbs and the team are busy?" asked Tony.

"Just finished a murder, Anthony, I suspect Jethro will be visiting you at home," said Ducky.

Tony looked the geriatric medical examiner and offered him an understanding smile.

"Don't think so, Ducky. We had a bit of blow out a few days ago. I told him to shove his rules up his ass and don't' expect me to follow any rule that isn't in the NCIS handbook from now on or I'll file a complaint against him," Tony told him.

"Why did you do that, Tony?" asked Abby.

She had a pair of back jeans and a tight red tee shirt to go along with a dog collar and black blood red lipstick and raven hair in pigtails. Tony was like a brother to her, but Gibbs was a surrogate father. He understood since he once thought that way, but Ziva's engagement and his bitterness towards rule 12 had hurt the relationship.

"Ziva," was his answer.

Tears filled Abby's green eyes, much the same color as his own. She understood what he meant. He could have just as easily said lost love. No one understood how hard love came to him more than Abby.

"I'll take you home, Tony, and make sure you're alright," said Jimmy.

"Thanks, Jimbo."

"And don't worry about your relationship with Jethro, Anthony, he is probably allowing time to pass to allow both of you to calm down and deal more rationally with your argument," said Ducky.

"I told him his damned rules kept me from Katie and now made sure that Ziva married someone else," Tony said and then he looked at Ducky and offered him a joyless smile, "and I meant every word I said. I told him I want off the team."

"Oh, Anthony," said Ducky then shook his head sadly.

"Tony, you have to make up with, Gibbs. You two have been a team for so long I don't think Gibbs could function without you. He counts on you to protect his back. You're his longest lasting partner. You're family," Abby said.

"I'll buy him a bulldog," Tony said bitterly. "I want off the team."

"Have you told Ziva and McGee yet?" asked Ducky.

"Neither one of them has visited me, Ducky. Ziva is mad at me because she thinks I'm playing some kind of game with her and poor McGee is trying to stay out of the line of fire between me and Gibbs," Tony said.

"Tony, you're a team, the three musketeers and Gibbs. You can't leave the team. Just don't do anything rash," pleaded Abby.

"I'll think about it, Abby, just for you," he said and a real smile brightened his handsome face for the first time.

"Come on, Abigail, let Anthony get ready to leave," said Ducky.

Abby and Ducky left leaving Tony with Jimmy.

"You have clothes for me, Jimmy?" asked Tony.

"Right here," he said and lifted an overnight bag up to show him.

"Great."

NCIS

Jimmy dropped Tony off. He wanted to stay with him but Tony said he just wanted to be alone. Once he was sure Jimmy was gone, Tony took out his laptop and a bottle of Glenmorangie Signet Single Malt Scotch. He filled a Waterford crystal tumbler glass.

Going into his NCIS e-mail he composed an e-mail to Director Vance.

_Director Vance, _

_I'd like to request an immediate transfer from the DC office's number one MCRT. I believe my career has stalled and wish a different venue in order to invigorate it. If possible I would to have this transfer completed before my sick leave is up, so that I don't have to return to the DC MCRT. _

_Sincerely, _

_Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., Senior Field Agent _

He sent the e-mail then sampled the single malt. _Now Vance has a chance to get rid of me and put another one of his kind of agents on Gibbs' team. _

NCIS

Three days passed and Tony let it be known to Abby and Ducky that he wanted no visitors. Jimmy was allowed to come to check on his ribs and no one else. Since it was a slow afternoon, Ducky let Jimmy go early to check on Tony. He was working on paperwork when Gibbs came in.

"Duck," Gibbs said.

"You want something, Jethro," said Ducky.

"Where's Jimmy?" he asked.

"Mr. Palmer went to check on Anthony," said Ducky.

Gibbs exhaled then ran a hand through his silver hair, as his jaw tightened.

"How is he?" asked Gibbs.

"Beat up physically and emotionally, Jethro. Physically he will heal, but emotionally he will be in pain for a long time," said Ducky.

"He'll get over it," Gibbs said.

"Ah, yes, his resilience. It is a proven fact that we are more resilient when we are younger. He not the young man he used to be. He is a man seeking love and feeling it was denied him for a petty reason," said Ducky.

"I have rule 12 for a reason," said Gibbs.

"Yes, I know. What you need to ask yourself is what the real reason for your rule is," said Ducky then he looked down at his paperwork not wanting to talk any further on the subject as it was getting his cackles up.

Gibbs glared at Ducky for a moment the returned to the bullpen. Ziva and McGee could see the anger wafting off of him and suddenly wished Tony was here to diffuse Gibbs' mood.

Standing at the railing looking down from mezzanine. Vance saw that his number one MCRT was straining under tension. It needed to resolve that tension and he had an idea how to do that.

NCIS

Tony was sitting on his sofa in jeans and a red OSU pullover hoodie. He was sipping some scotch and treating himself to a Magnum PI. There was a knock at his door. Reluctantly, he got up and answered it. _If this is one of my team, I'm shutting the door on their faces. _He opened the door to see Director Vance at his door.

"Agent DiNozzo, I got your e-mail let's talk," he said.

"Come in, Director."

NCIS

It had been two and half weeks since she had seen or spoken to Tony. By now he would have disobeyed orders and come back to work early and told her that he just couldn't be away from her that long and given her one of his smiles. She rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed, but her heart would flutter.

Since Gibbs let them go early, Ziva decided to go over to his place. Their argument had to end sooner or later. Even Ray, who wasn't fond of Tony, admitted that she was in a better mood when they were friends then when they were fighting. She arrived at his apartment, parked her car, and made her way up to the his second floor apartment and knocked. No one came to the door, so she knocked again.

Afraid that something might have happened to him, she picked the lock to his apartment door and walked in to be shocked that all his furniture was gone. She ran into his bedroom, her heart racing and a knot starting to twist. His bedroom was empty, no furniture, no clothes in her closet, Tony was gone.

She didn't know whether to cry or scream in anger. He had left. The bastard had just up and left without speaking to her, without even saying goodbye. She took her smart phone out and called Gibbs.

"_Gibbs." _

"Tony's gone," Ziva said.

"_Gone. Someone took him_?"

"No. His clothes are gone and his furniture. He's left," she said.

Gibbs didn't respond. He hung up furious with DiNozzo, who up and left, and Vance, who probably let him go without a word. Getting up he stormed up to the Director's off. He knew Vance was still there.

"Leon," he walked into the office, "where is DiNozzo?"

Vance was seated behind his desk. He took his time and slowly put down the file he was reading.

"He asked for a transfer, Gibbs, and I obliged him with a promotion," said Vance.

"What did you do send him off to Norfolk or Maine?" asked Gibbs.

"He's on his way to London to get settled into his position as a supervisory agent on Counterintelligence and Counterterrorism Unit," he told Gibbs.

"Jesus, Leon, you shouldn't have done that without giving me a chance to speak to DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "It's just wrong."

"I did what was best, Gibbs. You may not believe it, but I did what was best for your team and for Agent DiNozzo. He wanted transfer before his leave was up and I provided him with an alternative to quitting," said Vance.

"Should have talk to me, Leon," said Gibbs.

Gibbs walked out of the Director's office and down to his desk. Once he was seated, he took a flask from his drawer and took a swig of bourbon. _Damn it, DiNozzo, you should have talked to me. _

NCIS

Tony was on a Virgin Airline flight to London. Seated comfortably in his seat he looked out the window at the grayish blue water below him. It was been years since he'd been to England for a visit to his family. His name might be DiNozzo but Paddington blood flowed through his veins, and Paddington blood had money and standing.

He'd always pointed out that his father disinherited him because that little fact suited his need to distance himself from his privileged, lonely, and sometimes painful upbringing, but his mother left him a substantial trust fund which kicked in when he was twenty-five. It was administered out of the Isle of Man for tax purposes under the name Anthony Paddington LTD. Tony found himself only using it over the years for buying clothes, especially Italian designer suits, and DVDs. Everything else he paid for himself. But now it was time to change that. He was in Paddington territory, so now it was time to spend Paddington money.

Anyways, he was actually excited about his new job. _They are a excellent team missing only one thing leadership, which you will bring to them, along with investigative skills, field experience, and street smarts. I think you are going to be difference maker, _said Vance. The words surprised him. Even though he knew Vance was probably delighted to be rid of him, he knew he would not give him such an important position without the belief he would succeed.

NCIS Counterintelligence and Counterterrorism units were treated better by other intelligence agencies, such as Mossad, then they were by CIA NSA, CIS, ONI, INSCOM, DIA, Air Intelligence Agency, and more. Everyone thought of the CIA when they thought US spy agency, but there were so many more.

With a tingle of amusement, Tony thought, _I'm finally get to play James Bond. Maybe I can find a Moneypenny or Pussy Galore to make me forget about Ziva. _

Chapter Two

Three Months Later.

Instead of buying an overpriced apartment in London, Tony purchased a barge, which he docked on the Thames at a residential mooring and lived in. Besides good deck space and a wheel house that he used as an office, it offered a large double cabin which he used as a living and kitchen. With rich beautiful wood floors and half way up the walls, the rest of the wall was painted in forest green. He fit in this a large, long sofa, and one armed chair, a heater, a fifty inch Plasma screen, and good selection of his DVDs. The kitchen was more a well designed and stocked kitchenette with stove, microwave, refrigerator, and a long bar top which acted as a table for him and two other guests. At one the kitchen there was a door that led to a tiled, nice bathroom with a shower, no bath, and at the other end of the boat a door that led to his bedroom, which had a queen sized bed, chest of drawers, heater, and good sized closet. He had plenty of storage, easy access to work at Eastcote Street, as well other locals, such as Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of the Thames, the home of MI-6, which handled foreign intelligence, and Thames House on Milbank, which was the home of MI-5, which handled domestic intelligence.

He went to a bar with his team last night for a few pints and ended up taking home an attractive brunette named Jocelyn. She worked as Public Relations executive. As he turned over in bed he saw the her exposed buttocks where the blanket had been pulled away by him in his sleep. He studied her buttocks for a few moments. As far as English women buttocks went it had a nice shape to it, maybe not the stunning ass of the woman he was trying to forget, but a nice one. Taking his left hand he slapped her ass.

"Hmm," she moaned then turned her head and looked at him. "You're even more dishy when I'm sober."

She stared into his green eyes and smiled.

"I don't know about you but I have to go to work," he said.

She looked at her watch seeing it was six am and sighed: "God, yes. Do we get to do this again?"

"I'll give you my card," he said with a rakish smile.

"I forgot to ask you what you did?" she asked.

"Oh, I work for the US government. You know a bureaucrat," he said.

She got up on her elbows and stretched and kissed him.

"I still like you," she said.

NCIS

It was past noon when Ray showed up at the deli for lunch with Ziva. It was a snowy December day and he looked cold even in his wool overcoat. Brushing the snow off of him, he walked over to where Ziva already sat, took off his overcoat, tossed it on top her, which occupied an empty chair, and sat down. She had already ordered for them. He had a corned beef sandwich with hot mustard and a coffee and she had a Philly cheese steak and a tea. Tony had introduced her to the Philly cheese steak.

"You look upset," she said.

He grimaced instead of answer.

"Work?" she asked.

"Problems, well not problems, but some difficulties in London," he said.

She heard London and cringed. That was Tony's home now, an ocean separated them yet she still clung to the hope to see him again. The longer they were apart the more she realized how deeply she cared for him. Or was it love.

"Can you speak about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, especially since you know the problem. It has one name: DiNozzo," he said then took a bit of his sandwich.

"Really, how is he causing trouble for the CIA?" she asked actually surprised by his admittance.

"Well, suddenly, he's in London and gone is the Italian stallion charm and it's been replaced by creamy English charm. Who knew he mother came from a prominent English family. He has MI-5 and MI-6 eating out of his hand. Two joint ops have been shifted over to NCIS by MI-6 and MI-5 has him his team working with them on an op now. In my new position as a collections manager, he's interfering with our flow of intel," said Ray.

Ziva tried to keep a calm face. Just the mention of Tony made her feel flush and her heart beat a little faster. She didn't want to see this.

"In Mossad we would deal with this problem by having him removed from the equation," she said.

He laughed: "I'd love to put a hit on him. I'm told that MI-5 and MI-6 love him so much because he makes fun of us. I heard he said that the CIA stands for Collective of Incompetent Asses. He even has a nickname for me," growled Ray.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Ray, tell me. I can see it upsets you," she said.

"Dumbo," he said softly.

She knew that Ray hated when people made fun of his ears. _Tony is being cruel. _

"He is just jealous of you," she said with an understanding smile.

"I doubt it. From what I've heard he's already slept with half the attractive women at MI-5 and still has MI-6 to work on," he said. "I hate the bastard but I have to admit his charm does work on a lot of women."

He reached over and took her right hand in his right hand.

"At least, it never worked on you," he said.

"Never," she smiled. _Except Paris. It worked in Paris. But that was not charm. That was something else. _

"Well, I'm supposed to go to NCIS and speak to Director Vance and Assistant Director Granger and submit a complaint about him after we have lunch today," he said. "I think we are even slated to have a conference hookup in MTAC with him."

NCIS

Tony arrived at work wear a Savile Row charcoal grey chalk strip two button suit with a light grey custom made dress shirt, and a salmon tie to add some color. His black oxford shoes shined as if he was a marine. He was ready for the conference call. Walking in to his team's bullpen he was everyone was already arrived for work. At thirty one years old Boadicea Hewitt was his senior officer. Like most morning he found her sitting at her desk reading her Kindle. She was a stunning auburn hair, green eyed, Anglo-Irish beauty. Even though they had plenty of intel analyst, his team had their own, Kashi Keshab, a thirty year old British Indian exotic beauty with light brown skin and black eyes that seemed to see through you. His IS, or computer guy, was Keith Fleming, a twenty eight year old, scruffy grad of Caltech and James Bond-phile. And finally there was Kenneth More, his MI-5 liaison and the man who turned him onto Savile Row. They shared the same age, a taste for single malt scotch and expensive suits.

"Good morning, Boss," said Fleming.

"Tony, did you go home with Jocelyn? You seem to have a biggie for her," said Moore.

"I don't kiss and tell," he smiled then sat down at his desk.

"You are due in MTAC ten minutes," said Boadicea.

"I know, my warrior princess," he nodded to her.

"Are you in trouble?" asked Kashi.

"Not that I'm aware of, Kebob," he said.

"One last time, it is Keshab," she said with heat in her voice that sounded to be more than anger. "I am not something to be eaten."

"I wouldn't say that," he smiled slyly.

"Hey, boss, who is going to Canada with the MI-6 agent to check the lead on Amir Latif?" asked Keith.

"I am and," he said then looked around the room finally stopping of Kashi. "Kebob."

"Wonderful, I get to spend quality time with you," she said, which drew a laugh from Boadicea. She knew that Kashi was fighting her attraction to their supervisory agent and losing the battle and it annoyed her. Boadicea was a lesbian and she had to admit she found him charming and even wondered what a roll in the hay would be like.

"We leave tomorrow," he said. "Montreal. You speak French, right?"

"Of course," she said then smiled triumphantly.

"Well, children, I have to speak to our fearless leaders in Washington DC," he got up and went to the elevator and took it to the subbasement where MTAC was located.

Stooping his six foot two frame for the retinal scan, the door unlocked. He entered and saw the multiple screens had two ops in the Middle East up, the CCTV fed of their building, and in the middle Vance, Granger, and Collections Manager Cruz.

"Agent DiNozzo, you're looking dapper," said Granger, who liked the fact that Tony was kicking the CIA's butt in London.

"Savile Row. I have to admit that I still prefer Italian designers, but if it's good enough for James Bond," he smiled.

"Hmm. Like you're James Bond," said Ray.

"CI-Ray, long time never wanted to see again," said Tony flippantly.

"The CIA is complaining about you stealing ops," said Vance, "and showing disrespect."

"I show them as much respect as they show us, sir," he said.

Just then Ziva entered MTAC. She was due to speak to Chad in Bahrain, so she had an excuse to be in there, but she really just wanted to see Tony again. Looking up at the screen she stared at him. His hair was a little longer combed to the side and without too much product to keep it in place, the suit impeccable, the smile stunning, and the eyes were missing something. You had to know him for years and well, and maybe even love him, to see the sadness in them.

"Are you headed to Canada tomorrow, Montreal, right?" Granger asked changing the subject just to frustrate the CIA representative.

"I'll be there with Agent Kashi Keshab. The CSIS has someone in custody who knows of Latif and we insisted to be there along with reps of MI-6 for the interrogation," said Tony.

"Canada," snorted Granger, "The man must have given up to them to end up in their hands."

"Latif was making Montreal his home base only a year ago, so we hope there are still fresh traces of him," said Tony.

"Montreal in December. Bring warm clothes and they might not even work," said Granger. "Once done with Montreal come I want you hear for a face to face meeting before returning to London."

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Agent DiNozzo, what do you say about the complaint the CIA has filed against you?" asked Vance.

"I am sorry if there is an misunderstanding between our agencies. From now on I will show all the respect to the CIA do it, and as for any other matters, I attempts I'll try to be nice," he smiled.

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo," Vance said.

He made the gesture to cut the feed and Tony disappeared. For Ray the experience was completely unsatisfactory. In essence DiNozzo said nothing and he said it with a file.

The three turned and started up the stairs, when Ray noticed Ziva in the corner with her head down and scribbling some notes on a pad of paper, He wanted to talk to her, but she kept her head down paying no attention to them as they left. _Tony will be coming for a visit. Why does this make me so nervous? _

**Getting close to finish Masks, Deflections and I am working on rewriting a novel I published years ago to put on Kindle. So, with one story almost done, rewriting to do, insomnia keeping to two to three hours a night, I thought I'd start another story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Aside the fact it was bone chilling cold, Montreal turned out to be a fruitless trip. The CSIS would not let Tony interrogate the suspect, Mohammad Kalil, because Americans use torture. They had never seen Tony's style which use subterfuge, misdirection, and confusion to get information from a suspect. In his opinion the CSIS used all carrot no stick to interrogate the man, a fact his MI-6 counterpart agreed with and told him he remedy in time. Since Tony didn't have the time he and Kashi took a plane down to DC, so he could meet with Vance and Granger.

Their flight got into Dulles at nine and they immediately took a taxi to NCIS headquarters. Kashi noticed in the taxi that her usually teasing boss was withdrawn and quiet, which disturbed her. She had grown used to his chatter.

"Are you alright, Tony?" she asked in her clipped English accent.

"Peachy," he replied.

"Of course, you are lying to me," she said.

"I took the job in London to get away from some of the people you'll be seeing today," he said.

"Painful memories?" she asked.

"Are there any other?" he answered rhetorically.

The Taxi dropped them and their bags off in front of NCIS. It was a grey, snow threatening day, yet in comparison to Montreal it was downright balmy at thirty degrees. Tony wore a Navy herringbone Italian wool suit, a Burberry black trench coat, Rayban glasses, and black Italian leather loafers. For her part Kashi matched him well in a black Armani woman's suit, lavender custom dress shirt, a cashmere overcoat and black leather Ralph Lauren shoe with a four inch heel. Each of them had a garment bag over their shoulder as they entered the building, showed their ID's and badges at security and then headed up to the top floor in the elevator.

Kashi noticed how her boss' withdrawn demeanor disappeared in the elevator and he put a mask of nonchalance on. She was impressed with his ability to hide his emotions, especially since she often wore hers on her sleeve.

With a ding the elevator opened and they walked off and into the agent area. Tony wanted to avoid walking through Gibb's bullpen.

"Okay, you wait here with our bags and I'll go up and check with the director. He'll probably send Cynthia down to take care of you," he said.

She nodded, more than a little annoyed at being left near windows and the elevator back. Tony then walked straight through the bullpen area next towards the mezzanine stairs. McGee, who now sat in Tony's old desk, looked up and saw Tony's head and shoulders passing by. Ziva looked over at McGee, who motioned her to look. She stood up and turned around in time to see Tony walking up the stairs.

"What is it you two are so interested in?" growled Gibbs.

"DiNozzo is here," said McGee.

"Isn't he the former SFA of this team?" asked Special Agent James Kessel, their newest probie.

"Get back to work. It's none of our concern," ordered Gibbs. _I don't think either one of us is ready to deal with things. _

Ziva was going to sit down when she noticed a very attractive Indian woman standing by the elevator looking annoyed. Without asking Gibbs' permission, she left her desk and approached her.

"Special Agent Ziva David, may I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," Kashi said breaking off her staring at the almost disappeared DiNozzo. "Special Agent Kashi Keshab, NCISRU London. I'm here with my boss, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but he's deserted me."

"You work with Tony," Ziva said with a smile.

"Yes. I'm part of his CICT team," she said.

"Can I show to an empty desk while you wait for him?" she asked.

"That would be lovely," she said.

Ziva carried Tony's garment bag into the bullpen with Kashi following behind her.

"This is the MCRT. That is Gibbs, the lead agent, Agent McGee, the SFA, and our probationary agent, Kessel," she introduced the team. "This Agent Kashi Keshab from the London office."

"You work with DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"I work under Agent DiNozzo," she said. _He's an intimidating fellow._

Gibbs' smirked when she said under Agent DiNozzo and McGee chuckled. Ziva smiled at her looked at her with understanding.

Vance and Granger sat at the conference table. The security protocols were turned on and Tony waited to hear why he was called in for a face to face meeting before returning to London.

"The CIA hates you, especially Ray Cruz. Good job," smiled Granger.

"Thank you, sir, I take it as a compliment," Tony said then returned the smile.

"You have exceeded my expectations, Agent DiNozzo," said Vance. "In three month you've done a remarkable job and turned your team into our number one CICT Team."

"I'm curious why I was called to DC," said Tony.

Granger slid a file over to him. He opened it and saw a photograph of an attractive young Arab woman. Reading the information her name was Alia Kamir. Her father was the highly wanted terrorist Yasser Kamir. Ali's mother was an English woman, who returned to England with her daughter when she was eleven. She now attended Cambridge University and it was thought she might be a targeted by her father. MI-5 was keeping a close eye on her.

"What do you expect from my team?" he asked.

"We have information that Yasser intends to sneak into England and see his daughter. MI-5 fears an honor killing. Personally, we don't care. We just want him," said Granger.

"We want to set up a surveillance of Alia Kamir and either kill or capture Yasser if he shows up," said Vance.

"Why would he risk showing up personally?" asked Tony.

"He is embarrassed by her behavior and has to deal with her to regain lost respect without the terrorist community. They're as temperamental as women," said Granger.

"Why not a joint op with MI-5?" he asked.

"Because of your orders to kill or capture. They won't appreciate the kill part," said Vance.

"Agent Keshab graduated from Cambridge. I can use her knowledge of the area and University to set up a surveillance," Tony said. "Field Office personnel on the surveillance or do you want me to bring in some fresh blood?"

"Use contingency agents," said Vance.

"We'll let your field office's SAC know you have carte blanch," said Garrison.

"I have an open invitation to visit the Paddington Clan, who live in the area. I'll let them know I'm coming for a visit and I'll bring Keshab as my girlfriend. We can't let them know the real reason," Tony said.

"Fine," said Vance. "Also, talk to MI-5 about Yasser Kamir."

"When I get back I'm due to visit Thames House. I'll talk to them, try to get more information then I give out," said Tony.

"You've always been good at that Agent DiNozzo," said Vance with a smile. "We've put you and Agent Keshab up in the Watergate for the night. You fly out tomorrow afternoon."

"Great," said Tony then he stood up to leave.

"Watch out for this Ray Cruz. I don't like him or trust him," said Garrison.

"Yeah, I'm not that fond of him either," said Tony.

Tony exited the office and noticed from the mezzanine that Keshab was seated in Gibbs' bullpen. A wave of tightness twisted his stomach. He didn't want to talk to any of his old teammates. Just then he saw that Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy came up to be introduced to Keshab. _She's going to get overwhelmed. I should help her out. Or not._

Walking down the steped with his trench coat over his right arm, he stepped into Gibbs' kingdom once again. The last time the two men have spoken it was to fight. Tony didn't want to fight any longer, but neither did he want to make up pretend Gibbs' overly controlling ways didn't interfere in parts of his life that it had no place to be in.

"Agent Keshab, we have reservations at the Watergate," he said.

""Yes, sir," she said.

"Sir?" quired Gibbs.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, sir. Or Boss. Or whatever they feel comfortable calling me. I try not to impose too many rules," he said more harshly then he intended.

Gibbs glared at him. Ducky seeing the situation edging towards a blow out stepped in.

"Anthony, three months without a word is too long. Since you are in town only for the night, I insist on taking you to dinner, dear boy," Ducky spoke up.

Tony smiled: "I'd like that, Ducky."

"And you Agent Keshab are invited, also. You all are," Ducky added.

"I'm still mad at you for not saying goodbye, Tony. I don't know if I want to eat with you," Abby said.

"You have a right to be mad, Abs. You don't have to eat; you can watch us eat," he beamed a million dollar smile and suddenly Abby forgave him.

"Oh, Tony, I missed you," she said and ran into his arms. "Why don't you stay?"

"Because I longer investigate crimes and my team would miss me," he said.

"I can't see you as a spy hunter, Tony," laughed McGee.

"Our SAC has called Tony a natural to counterintelligence and counterterrorism. MI-5 and MI-6 love him. Didn't Moore tell you that when MI-6 found out you were a Paaddington they wanted to offer you a job?" Kashi spoke up to defend her boss.

"Tony's family is well known in England?" asked Abby.

"It is one of those old money wealthy families," said Kashi.

"Really, Tony?" Abby said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," he said.

"So, are we on for dinner?" asked Ducky.

Tony looked over a Ziva, who was trying to avert her gaze from him.

"Ducky, it's up to you. Kashi and I will be ready. Just call us at the Watergate and will be ready," he said.

"Excellent," said Ducky. "Jethro, will you join us?"

"No, Duck, I have plans," said Gibbs. _There is no reason for them to watch DiNozzo and I fight all night. _

"Come on, Kashi, let's check in. I need a shower and to make a few calls," Tony said.

"Of couse," she said.

Tony and Kashi picked up their bags and made their way to the elevator and then gone.

"Anthony is looking good," said Ducky.

"He's lost weight and seems a little more serious," said Jimmy.

"Still handsome, though, right, Ziva?" said Abby.

"He was always attractive," said Ziva trying to sound unaffected by him.

"I wish the lad was here to stay, though," said Ducky.

"He has responsibilities somewhere else and he's going a good job there," said Gibbs.

"Still, Jethro, you can't tell me it wouldn't be nice to have Anthony back," said Ducky.

"They have to leave the nest sometime, Duck," Gibbs said.

"I think we should go somewhere where we can sit for hours talking and having a few drinks. I want to make tonight last before I lose Tony again," said Abby.

Ziva looked at Abby with sad eyes and managed a smile and a nod yes.

NCIS

Ducky called and said that they would be picking him and Kashi up at seven and to dress casually. They had chosen Tunnicliff Tavern in the Capital Hill neighborhood. Tony wore a pair of lack jeans, a lavender shirt, and a black suede zip up jacket. When he saw Kashi in jeans, a tee shirt and leather jacket he smiled. She hardly ever came dressed causlly into work. He was afraid that she didn't own a pair of jeans.

They were picked up by Ziva and McGee. Tony escorted Kashi into Ziva's car and he got into McGee's. The pub was too crowd when they got there, so they pushed a couple of tables together and some sat on the cushioned bench and the rest filled the chairs. Without meaning two, as if drawn by some kind of magnetism Tony and Ziva sat across from each other.

Pitchers of beer were ordered and nachos and several orders of French fries were ordered to start with.

"So what kind of Boss is, Tony?" Abby asked Kashi.

"Other than a nicknames I don't like, he has been marvelous," said Kashi.

"Okay, I had to live with Probie and Mc whatever he could think of for years. What are your?" asked McGee.

"Well, my name is Kashi Keshab. So at first it was Kash and Carry and now it's Kebab," she said making everyone laugh.

"Hey, Tony, how are the women in London?" asked Jimmy.

"I wouldn't know, Gremlin, I live like a monk," he said.

Kashi snorted a laugh.

"Something tells me that you're lying," said McGee.

"He lives on a barge in the Thames. Before he bought his… what is it you purchased?" she asked him.

"A 1975 Jensen Healy Roadster," answered Tony.

"That is a fine car, Anthony," said Ducky.

"Five speed with a two liter Lotus twin SU carbs with a top speed of a 120 miles per hour," he smiled to Ducky.

"So when he didn't have a car, you'd pick him up," Abby goaded Kashi to complete her story.

"Well, one of us had to pick him up and I'd say three out five mornings he'd have an overnight guest," she said.

"We were praying the Angelus. I told you I lived like a monk," said Tony.

"Yeah, right," laughed McGee.

The evening continued well enough. Ziva glanced at Tony when he wasn't looking and he glanced at her. By his fourth scotch onto of several beers, he was starting to feel drunk and he knew he needed to keep his head about him.

Ducky called for the check and the good byes began. Abby gave Tony a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. "I wish you were staying."

"Can't live by his rules anymore, Abs. I meant that," he said.

"He misses you terribly. Talk to him," said Abby.

"I still care about him, but I'm not done being angry with him yet," said Tony.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Next, McGee shook his hand and Jimmy and hugged. Ducky looked at Tony and smiled.

"You know I miss you, Anthony," said Ducky.

"And I you, Ducky," said Tony.

"Maybe I can visit my homeland again, just to see you," said Ducky.

"I'd like that, Ducky."

"That's Duck to you," he smiled.

"Thanks," he said then looked at the group. "I need to go to the bathroom, so my ride better not leave without me."

"Don't worry," said McGee.

Tony rushed off to the Men's Room. After going to the bathroom, he washed his hands and threw plenty of cold water on his face to revive himself. Stepping out the Men's Room he saw that everyone was gone but Ziva.

"I volunteered to drive you home," she said.

"That's not necessary, Agent Da… Ziva," he said stopping himself from sounding so formal. No matter what had passed she was still Ziva.

"I'd like to talk to you, also," she said.

He felt his body both tense up and surrender.

"Okay. We can talk in the car," he said.

Ziva owned the latest version of the Mini-Cooper. She loved how its size allowed her to weave through traffic.

"Jeez, you must own the movie _The Italian Job_," Tony remarked.

"I have never owned and Italian," she said confused.

"_The Italian Job _is a movie where they use Mini-Cooers as their escape car," he said. "You wanted to talk."

"I miss you," she said it. There was no reason to play with him.

"How is Ray?" Tony asked.

"He hates you, especially since you have ridiculed him with MI-5 and Mi-6..."

"And Mossad. I may not be dealing with your Daddy but I deal with his minions now," he said.

"Oh, I did not know that," she said.

"Yeah, NCIS in the Intel world the last three months has been on a roll in England," he said.

"Because of you," she said.

"Because my work is all I have," he said, as she pulled up to the hotel and parked.

"Kashi gives the impression that you have an active personal life," Ziva said with some disdain.

"Sex isn't life and it isn't a social life. It's something to fill up the emptiness," he admitted in a moment of honesty that almost hurt to say.

"Oh, Tony," she said softly and gently touched his cheek.

He brushed her hand aside.

"Give my best to Ray," he said and started to get out of the car.

She grabbed his arm and stopped him from getting out.

"May I come up? I am not done talking yet," she said.

He inhaled and slowly exhaled. The thought of getting on a plane tomorrow for London held great appeal right now.

"Okay," he said.

Entering his hotel room Ziva took off her coat and tried to screw up her courage to be honest with Tony. If she was there to kill him, she wouldn't be nervous in the least, but emotions scared her.

"I love Ray, Tony, but I also realized whrn you left that I love you, too," she said.

"Somehow that doesn't help me, Zi," he said. "You're with Ray not me."

"But I need to be honest with you. I may even love you more than I love him," she admitted.

"Doesn't change the circumstances," he sighed. "And now I'm an ocean away."

"I know," she said and tears began to burn at her eyes.

"Oh, Zi," he said and stepped up to her and placed his hand on the side of her face.

His hand held her face as he took his thumb and wiped away the one tear that escaped from her eyes.

"You know I love you, Zi. I always will," he said then gently kissed her forhead.

She moved in close to him and rested her head on his chest. Breathing in his fragrance, a mix of expensive colgne, sweat, and pheromones, she turned her face and buried it in his chest breathing him in. Slowly, her hands came up and started to unbutton his shirt and she began to kiss his chest.

As she did this she could feel his heart start to beat faster and hear his breathing increase. Her own heart matched his beat for beat and suddenly she was reaching up and pulled his head down so that she could devour his mouth with her own. His tongue parted her lips and caressed her then she moaned into his mouth. He brought both his hands up and grabbed her face then deepened and intensified his kiss. She could feel her body reacting to him, as his own body reacted.

Then suddenly, he stopped and took two steps back from her.

"I can't do this. I leave tomorrow and you're still with Ray. All this will do will satisfy our lust for each other," he said in a hoarse voice.

She eyes were burning with fire and passion.

"I do not know if this is right or wrong, Tony. I just know that I want you and I want you now," she growled.

"Oh, Goddamn us, Zi, I want you," he said.

They closed the distance between each other and their passion lit a flame that was not going to be easy to put out.

Chapter Four

Tony was wrestle on the Virgin Airline flight. What he had with Ziva the night before was more than passion, more than lust, but he was afraid to name it anything else because he was now heading away from her. Kashi noticed his restlessness since she met him for breakfast that morning. His mind was preoccupied and he was giving no hints with what it was preoccupied with.

"Kashi, I forgot to tell you. This weekend I need you to do an undercover gig with me. We are supposed to scotu and set up a surveillance of Alia Kamir, who is attending Cambridge, Alma Mater. I thought we'd pop down my cousin's place in the area since I have an invitation. You'll act as my current girlfriend since we don't want them to know who we really are and why we are really there," he explained.

"I won't sleep with you," she said.

"Actually, we will probably share a bed, but we won't have sex," he said.

"Exactly," she smiled. "Why are we keeping eye on this young woman?"

"Her father is Yasser Kamir," was all he needed to say. "We have a kill or capture order on him."

"I vote capture," she said.

"If we get him in our sights we aren't letting go of him unless he's dead," said Tony.

"I know as a NCIS agent I am working towards earning my American citizenship, which is a goal of mine, but I do not like how easily we are willing to take a life," she complained.

"Considering the number of lives he's responsible for having taken, I've got no problem with the order," said Tony.

"Eye for an eye, so primative," she sighed.

"Yest satisfying on a Darwinian level," he smiled.

NCIS

Instead of going right to work today he was due at Thames House for a meeting with MI-5. Overlooking Lambeth Bridge and not far from the House of Parliament the building was large and impressive. Influence by the Imperial Neoclassical style of Sir Edwin Lutyens, it's Portland stone faced was decorated by sculptures by Charles Sargeant Jagger. Th façade of Thames House was inscribed with Coats of Arms and Latin mottos, such as Custodi Civitatem Domine and Domine Direge Nos. Tony parked his red sports car. Since he was in the mood to revisit his old style, he wore for today a throwback black Armani suit with a white dress shirt and an amber colored silk tie. He walked up the steps and entered the building under an arch.

Stopping at security he showed his picture ID. He had left his Sig Sauer and badge in his car since they had no place in Thames House.

"Agent DiNozzo, Mr. Wilcox will be down in a moment to escort you to your meeting," the security person told him.

"Thank you," said Tony.

Within five minutes Sinjin Wilcox, a thrity-five year old, was a senior case officer in Terrorism and Counterterrorism. He dressed Savile Row and was an Oxfrod graduate. Tony had his problems with Wilcox, who tended to think of Tony as undereducated and over promoted.

"Yes, DiNozzo," said Wilcox. "Section Chief Blake is waiting for in the ready room along with Officers Lapham and Kerry."

"Lead on MacDuff," said Tony.

Wilcox looked at him barely hiding his exasperation. He never understood why Blake liked DiNozzo so much.

They took an elevator to a third sub basement and walked down to Blake's Ready Room. When they entered Tony took in all the montiors olaying CCTV live feeds, as well as the three showing satellite feeds. Technicians and analysts were hard at work. In an office with glass walls Sectio Chief Melrose Blake, a fifty year old, granite faced man, who made a $16000 suit seem casual. He was standing looking down at something along with his two younger officers Jacob Lapham and Vivian Kerry, who Tony had spent a long weekend with`.

Tony and Wilcox entered the room, after Wilcox placed his hand on a biometric lock. The table was a state of the art computer and the three men were reviewing information on Alia Kamir.

"Attractive young woman," Tony said.

"Don't pretend you don't know who she is DiNozzo," said Blake with a smile.

"Alia Kamir, daughter of Yasser Kamir," said Tony.

"Own Paddington told me you were going to Cambridge to pay a visit this weekend," said Blake.

"Does my life interest you?" asked Tony.

"Well, you work life is much like my own, but your sex life is downright Herculean," he smiled and Kerry blushed, which made Blake chuckle. "You will eventually start boffing MI-6 officers soon."

"Well, I intend to be in London for quite some time," said Tony.

"You are interested in Alia, also," said Blake.

"She has our attention because of her father," said Tony.

"Yes, nasty piece of work Yasser is," said Blake.

"How do you know my cousin?" asked Tony.

"Paddingtons, Anthony, we are talking about noted money," he said. "And I believe you have a piece of it."

"My mother left me an inheritance," he smiled.

"Yes, Isle of Man. You allowed it to grow for years and only lately started to spend. What change lately, Anthony?" asked Blake.

"I moved to London," he smiled.

"Lapham, Kerry, not the smile. It deflects my question and hides his actually feelings. I'm excellent at reading people, but I can't read him at this moment. Very good, Anthony. Why don't you chang your name to Paddington and come work for us?" Blake said.

"Ahh, too many women know me as Tony DiNozzo, so I just can't do it," he said offering another smile.

"Yasser Kamir is better for us to take him alive," said Blake.

"Yet, he's better dead then free," said Tony.

"I won't agrue that," said Blake then he looked at Wilcox. "Sinjin, could you get me a tea? Anthony, would you like a tea of coffee?"

"Coffee."

"And a coffee for Anthony," said Blake then smiled, as the now angry man made a slow exit from the room.

"Sinjin has been bad boy. From his lips to politician's ears," said Blake. "I expect you to kill Yasser if we can't grab him. He is excremental. The man pollutes the world with his every exhalation."

"So, you don't like him," smirked Tony.

"Yes, I don't like him. He tortured and killed to MI-6 officers that I knew," he said.

"Let's hope we grab the bastard," said Blake. "Now we can't a joint on this but we can play nice behind people's back. Lapham and Kerry are my field officers on this one, so if you need to talk to me go through them and we can set up a nice off he grid meeting."

"CIA pouting over me," said Tony.

"Their dislike for you is visceral," said Blake, "which makes me like you more."

"You're going to make me blush," grinned Tony.

"Kerry, darling, see Tony off. I bet he has many things to do."

"You know it, Mel," said Tony.

NCIS

Ziva could barely keep her mind on her work as she snapped photos of the dead marine. She couldn't help but compare her night of passion with Tony to the sex she had last night with Ray and it was lacking. Ray was a fine partner but what she had with Tony wasn't easily described. It was fulfilling. And now he was gone again.

"Ziva, you've take three photos of his feet," said McGee. "Don't let Gibbs catch you daydreaming."

"Thanks, McGee."

"Tony?" he asked.

She looked down a the ground instead of answering.

"Did you tell him that you loved him?" asked McGee.

"Yes, McGee, I did, But…," she paused.

"He and Gibbs are fueding and you are engaged," said McGee. "You know I never thought I'd say this but I miss him."

"I do, too."

NCIS

As they drove into the university town, which was Cambridge, Tony was struck at how idyllic it was. With the Goth architecture and traditional architecture along with the River Thames, this was the kind of place where you would have a pub crawl. Owen lived in one of the families properties outside of Cambridge.

They continued through Cambridge. As they came up on the Paddington home the one way to describe it in Tony's mind was stately mansion. It was the kind of place with gardens and a fountain in the back and ten bedrooms, a servant quarters, and carriage house. Tony pulled his Jensen Healy Roadster up in front of the house.

"Dear God, DiNozzo, you come from serious money," said Kashi.

"Never been here before, Kebab," he said.

They got of the car and grab their bags from the trunk then rang the bell of the front door. Tony wore cream colored pants, white shit, black blazer and Rayban glasses, while Kashi wore grey belted skirt, Akris Punto structured shirt, and black blazer. The door was opened by a man in black suit and white shirt.

"Anthony DiNozzo to see Owen Paddington," he said.

"You and your guest are expected Mr. DiNozzo. Let me show you to your room," the man said.

The large bedroom room was filled with antique furniture and a large canopied bed. Kashi unpacked her bag as Tony checked his messages at work throught his smart phone. He hung up.

"I thought you could start canvassing Cambridge and find out about Alia Kamir's schedule and movements tomorrow, while I deal with my cousin and whatever family business he has for me," said Tony.

"How many are going to be on the surveillance?" asked Kashi.

"Let's try to keep it to a minimum since MI-5 is also keeping an eye on her, so let's keep our costs down," he said.

"I'll work out something," Kashi said.

"Thank you, Kebab," he smiled. "Remember, when we meet my cousin we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes, sir," said Kashi.

NCIS

It was meeting Owen Paddington that made Kashi realize her Italian American boss looked more English then Italian. His attitude was Italian, but his looks and charm were English. Owen was a less handsome version of Tony, except he had blue eyes instead of green.

"Tony, it has been years," he greeted Tony and Kashi in the first floor living room. "I'm glad you finally made it."

He looked at Kashi and smiled: "And you have a lovely."

"Thank you," she said.

Tony knew that Owen was testing the boundaries and his and Keshab relationship, so he had to convince him it was a real relationship. He walked over to Kashi, placed his hand on her lower back then moved it down and rested it on her ass. She turned her head and looked up at him and he kissed her passionately. At first Kashi was taking her by surprise by the kiss then she responded and returned it in kind. Owen chuckled.

"I get it cousin. She's yours and don't touch," said Owen.

Tony removed his lips from Kashi's. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle.

"So, Owen, you've been wanting to speak to me since I got her. Why?" he asked.

"Family business, cousin. We'll talk tomorrow."

After dinner they had drinks and coversation then Tony and Kashi begged off to go to bed.

"I don't blame you, cousin. I'd rather be in bed, too," Owen swarmily said.

They entered the bedroom and Kashi turned and glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I had to do something. Owen is a womanizer and he was starting to make his move on you. I couldn't allow it," said Tony.

"So it runs on both sides of your family," said Kashi.

"Trust me, Kashi, I'm not as bad as you think I am," said Tony.

"Well, I guess we have to sleep in the same bed tonight," said Kashi.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he said.

"No, God knows your cousin might walk in and check on us," she said.

"You know he just might."

Since it was such a big bed, the night went well with Tony and Kashi barely touching. In the morning, though, Tony found Kashis body wrapped around him. It made him smile. It made him miss Ziva.

NCIS

Owen waited for Tony in the study. Tony entered the room which was wall to wall books. He sat down on a black leather couch since Owen was seated in an armchair.

"Where's your lovely girlfriend?" he asked Tony.

"She's gone into Cambridge today to give us time," said Tony.

"Well, good. When Clive died it was discovered that one of the Paddington properties is actually in your name. It's an estate in County Down, Northern Ireland. It belonged to your mother and cousin Philip. He died recently and his lifestyle precluded progeny so it now falls completely to you," Owen said.

"That's nice. I own and estate in Ireland," Tony smiled.

He could tell there was more his cousin wanted to say, but he was being cautious. From his little experience with the Paddingtons Tony knew that cautious meant money.

"How much is it worth?" asked Tony.

"Roughly fifteen million pounds. I have an offer to make to you," said Owen.

"It's that important a property to the Paddingtons," said Tony.

"I am willing to offer you ten million pounds for it" said Owen.

"You said it's worth fifteen, which means it's probably worth twenty million," said Tony with a smile.

"Just hoping for a family discount," he said.

"Maybe after I see it I'll discuss a price with you," said Tony.

"Fair enough," said Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five

Tony and Kashi returned to London on Sunday evening. After dropping her off he drove home to his barge to settle down for the night. He'd just managed to change clothes and open a bottle of Killian's Red, when his smart phone rang.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"_Anthony, it's your cousin Alexander Paddington_," he heard the voice say. "_My father was your mother's youngest brother." _

"Alexander, how can I help you?" he asked.

"_Need to talk. Family business. I was hoping you'd lunch with me on Monday at my club, the Savile Club_," he said.

"That will depend on my schedule," he said.

"I heard you worked as a paper pusher or something for some American government agency. Come on, Anthony, papers can't be pushed at a different time. Join me Monday at one in the afternoon," he said.

"I'll be there, Alex," He said then hung up.

_I inherit one of the Paddington properties and suddenly they want to talk to me. After years of ignoring me they are now wanting weekends and lunches with me. Family, I miss it. But not Paddingtons, I miss my family in DC. Abby's hugs, McGee mild resentment, Ducky's loquaciousness, Jimmy's quiet awkwardness, Gibbs and even Ziva. Yeah, I miss them, but those days were gone. _

He drank down his beer and put a movie on. He chose _Four Weddings and Funeral _for the movie. It wasn't one of his favorites but Ziva always loved at Hugh Grant in it and he didn't mind be reminded of Ziva.

NCIS

Since he was lunching with his cousin he wore to work an Adam Waite Mid-grey wool suit with waistcoat, a custom dress shirt with onyx cuff links, a sliver grey silk tie, and black oxford shoes. He added a Burberry raincoat and Rayban dark glasses and he was set for the day. Entering the building he went through security protocols and entered the squad room on his way to his office, when Keith looked up form his desk and whistled.

"Bossman, you look old school James Bond in that," he said.

"Thanks, Keith," Tony replied then stopped in the middle of the room.

"I'd almost do you," smiled Boadicea.

"Now I take that as a huge compliment," he smiled.

"Adam Waite?" asked Kenneth Moore, who was in a charcoal Savile Row custom suit.

"Yes," he said then looked over at Kashi. "Quiet this morning."

"I didn't sleep well last night," said Kashi.

"Missed me?" he teased her.

"No. I was thinking about the surveillance plan," she said. _And I missed you. _

"Everyone attention," he called. "Kebab is in charge of the surveillance plan. Whatever she comes up with has my approval."

Keith's desk phone rang.

"Fleming," he answered. "Yeah. Sure. I'll send him right away."

Tony looked at him.

"Vance on the screen in MTAC. He wants to talk to you," said Keith.

"Thanks. Have fun, get to work," he said then strode away.

He entered MTAC to see Vance, Gibbs, and Ziva on the screen. His stomach knotted.

"You're looking dapper, Agent DiNozzo," Vance said.

"Lunch at the Savile Club, Director," said Tony.

Vance smiled at this and shook his head. He was starting to realize Tony was a natural for the intel game. He could hide his emotions, bluff, lunch, interrogate, share information, swap stories, and kill if it was necessary.

"Couple of items. First, we had a law firm in London checking into you. Harris, Lamont, & Marchland," said Vance. "Do you know them?"

He recognized the name: "Paddingtons lawyers. I just inherited some land that belonged to my mother, an estate in Northern Ireland. My cousins are looking for weaknesses because they want to retain it as a family property."

"Aren't you family?" asked Vance.

"DiNozzo not Paddington," he smiled.

"Sorry to hear that. I just wanted to warn you. Personnel and everyone has been told that you retired from field work and moved to London to be a manager," said Vance.

"Thank you, sir."

"For our second item I pass the torch to Gibbs," said Vance and he stood aside.

"Agent DiNozzo," started Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs."

For Ziva and Vance it was almost painful seeing these two men, who had fought and bled for each other acting so distant.

"A dead marine had a business card in his pocket. All it had was a name: James Paddock. And a London phone number," said Gibbs as he read off the number. "We need someone over there check this Paddock and number out. I doubt here is a connection, but just in case."

"I'll have an agent check it out," said Tony. "Anything else."

"Ziva wanted to speak to you," said Gibbs.

Ziva came forward. Tony noticed that both Vance and Gibbs walked up the aisle and exited MTAC.

"Yeah, Zi," he said his tone changing to a softer one.

"I am conflicted, Tony. I find that my feelings for you are much stronger than I realize and I wanted to arrange a time when we could talk over the phone," said Ziva.

"Zi, today is out for me, but I want to talk to you, also. I watched _Four Weddings and a Funeral _last night," he said.

"Not a favorite of yours," she said.

"But it is of yours," he said and she smiled. "How about this weekend so we don't have to worry about the time difference since we have no work?"

"I will call four o'clock your time," she said.

"I look forward to it," he said then the screen faded to a greenish color.

He sighed. _I need coffee and some time alone. _He exited MTAC and returned to his squad area walking up to Kenneth More's desk.

More looked up at him: "Tony?"

"Can you do DC a favor? They found a dead marine with a business card on him with the name James Paddock and a London phone number. Can you check it out?" he asked him.

"Give me the number and I'll do some snooping," said More.

"Thanks, Ken."

"Anything for you, Boss," smiled More.

NCIS

With its checker board marble floor, deep rich woodiness, grand staircase with red carpeting, Tony felt he lost a century when he entered the Savile Club. After taking his card and being told who he was there to visit, Tony was escorted to a private dining room. In another woody room, though more brightly lit than the front hall, Tony was seated with his cousin Alex Paddington.

Alex was ten years younger than Tony. He actually looked more Italian than Tony did, which seemed amusing since Tony Italian heritage was often chided by his cousins.

"Anthony, good to see you," said Alex.

"Alex," Tony said as he took the cloth napkin and placed it in his lap.

"Do you mind if I order for us?" asked as he had the waiter waiting right beside him.

"Go right ahead."

"We start with the Mozzarella wrapped in Parma Ham in honor of my cousin's heritage. For the main course I'll have the Seared Calf's liver with a side of thick cut chips and for Anthony the Mustard Grain Coated Rib eye of Beef with a side of thick cut chips. And for dessert the Lavender Crème Brule. And we shall split a bottle of Haut-Medoc Chateau Charmail 2005 and finally coffee with dessert," ordered Alex.

Tony could feel the airs being put on and the manipulation being. His English cousins forget two things about him: he was raised in the Hamptons, which did wealthy well, and his father might be the worst businessman but best con man he knew.

"Why am I here, Alex?" asked Tony.

"Ahh, call it a tug of the familial," he said.

"Something is being tugged but it's not the familial," smiled Tony.

Alex returned the smile. He knew Tony was a fool now.

"Owen has you wrong. He thinks because of your chosen profession that you are a bumpkin," said Alex.

"I chose my profession, like I chose to play college sports and drink beer and scotch more than fine wines. I choose act the fool sometimes in order to be underestimated and I choose to prefer movies to literature, even though I've read all the fine literature I need to carry on a conversation with a university professor," Tony explained.

"I can see that. Trying to manipulate won't work, will it?" asked Alex.

"No," Tony smiled "Did you know in Philly I went undercover and brought done many members of the Macaluso Crime Family. They accepted me as family, even groomed me to take a position of power in the Family."

"Well then," laughed Alex, "why don't we get to know each other and over dessert I'll explain why you are really here."

"Sounds pleasant enough," said Tony.

Alex Paddington was the dealmaker of the family. His more official title was Investment Manager. He had his own private firm and one of his clients was the Paddington family. He lived in Mayfair, which was why he chose to join the Savile Club. Alex had a fetish about long trips. He only took them if money was at stake.

Tony listened to his cousin and missed his lunches with McGee and Jimmy, the teasing and the light conversation. He even missed his dinners with Gibbs with their long silences, or Ducky with him almost not being able to get a word in edgewise. Dessert and coffee came and Tony was ready for both a nap and to hear why he was here.

"Your recently acquired property is worth far more than you think," said Alex.

"I know it was more than the 10 million pounds Owen offered," said Tony.

"I have someone interest in buying the property and converting the estate into a golf course with the estate home with turned into a hotel. I know your mother left you a nest egg but this would be enough money to ensure a life of leisure for the rest of your life," said Alex.

"Of course you make a pretty penny on the deal," said Tony.

"Yes."

Tony sampled his crème Brule. It was delicious then he sipped some coffee, which had a hint of cinnamon in it.

"I need to visit the estate before I decide," he said.

"You really want to see I," Alex said with disdain. "It's in Ireland."

"I know. I won't make up my mind about selling or not until I see it," said Tony.

"But I can basically assume you are interested?" said Alex.

"I live on a barge in the Thames. I don't it owning an Irish estate is me," said Tony.

"Excellent, cousin. When can you visit Ireland?" asked Tony.

"When I have the time," was his answer.

After leaving the Savile Club, Tony was headed towards retrieving his car when a man stuck a gun in his back.

"Do as I say and no injuries will happen to you," the man said in the distinctive Israeli accent.

"Shalom," said Tony.

"Ahh, smart guy," said the man.

"So I've been told," said Tony.

He was escorted to a BMW sedan and pushed into the back. The car took them to the verdant Kensington Palace Gardens and the home once built for William Makepeace Thackeray and now was the Israeli Embassy. He was show in through the backdoor and to an operations room located on the third floor.

In a room meant to be a library, books had been replaced by technology. On one wall was a huge plasma screen and the on it was the craggy handsome image of Eli David, deputy Director of Mossad handing Aman, military intelligence and external threats. He had a smile on his face that made Tony feel like a mouse about to be eaten.

"I was surprised when Leon placed you in your current position, Agent DiNozzo," he said in his distinctive accent. "Though, I am not surprised that you are thriving in it."

"What surprises you?" asked Tony.

"That you left my daughter in DC," said Eli.

"Ray Cruz," said Tony.

"Don't trust him. There is a Yiddish informer: A fool is his own informer. Cruz is a fool," said Eli.

"Would you like to elaborate on that?" asked Tony.

"You will have to poke around on that one yourself. What I need to talk to you about is Yasser Kamir," he said.

"Or is it Alia Kamir?" asked Tony.

"Very good. She is the goat staked to the ground awaiting the lion. We want the lion," said Eli.

"We have a kill or capture order on him," said Tony.

"I have to Kidon katsas in London awaiting orders. They can be yours to order if you like. Let us do the killing and the US keep their hands clean. If captured he will not talk, but he'll manipulate your justice system," said Eli.

"How do we do this?" asked Tony.

"Daniel will give you a business card. When you are ready you call the number and give all the information to whoever answers. We will take it from there," said Eli.

"I agree," Tony said.

Besides American soldiers, children and women in Afghanistan and other countries, he was responsible for the death of dozens of Israelis. Plus, he did not want his own people killing Yasser.

"Again you surprise me, Agent DiNozzo. Good choice. Now remember what I said about Ray Cruz. You seem talented at protecting and saving my daughter. Get her away from him," said Eli and his image disappeared.

Tony turned around and a stone faced man stared at him.

"Daniel?" he asked.

Daniel handed him a business card.

NCIS

It had been a long day. Tony nursed a MaCallan scotch and wondering if he was right about his agreement with Eli David, and also thinking about his warning about Ray Cruz. There were times in life when he wished he knew less and understood less and this was one of them. Eli's warning about Cruz wasn't subtle which meant the man must be dangerous in some way, but how?

He took another sip of his scotch when his smart phone when off. Getting up he grabbed it from the bar top/ eating nook and answered it.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"_Boss, it's me. Moore never returned from the errand you sent him on so I finally pinged his cellphone and have a location for him," _said Keith Fleming.

"Do you think there is a problem?" Tony asked.

"_Whitechapel. Yeah, Boss, I think there is something wrong_," said Keith.

"Grab your sidearm, text me the address, and meet me there," said Tony.

Getting dressed in black jeans, a chambray shirt, and black suede coat, Tony grabbed his Sig Sauer hustled out of his barge. The apartment building was on Mile End Road, a three story orange brick place. Keith was waiting for him outside the building.

"Are we ready 006?" Tony asked Keith.

"Closing time, James," smiled Keith.

They entered the building.

"Call him," said Tony.

Keith dialed his number. They heard Moore's ring tone _London's Calling _playing loud and clear. It was coming from the first floor back apartment. They walked down and saw the door ajar. Drawing their sidearms they entered the apartment.

There was no furniture, empty, except for a body in the middle of the floor. Tony moved over to Kenneth More and checked his pulse. He was dead. Next, he checked his body and found a knife wound. Pulling aside his clothes he saw there was a knife wound on his left ribcage with little bleeding, which meant it punctured his heart.

"Goddamn it, Tony, someone murdered him," said Keith.

"I know. Stay calm. Head back to NCIS. I'll be there after I contact MI-5 to let them know their liaison was murdered," said Tony.

Keith left. Tony pulled out his smart phone and speed dialed Blake.

"_Blake_," he answered.

"It's DiNozzo," Tony said. "I sent Kenneth More out on an errand and I'm now looking at his dead body."

"_More is dead_," said Blake.

"Yeah."

"_Give me the address_."

NCIS

It was one in the morning one in the morning when Tony got to NCIS on Eastcote Road. Keith was at his desk looking forlorn waiting for Tony. As Tony came into the squad room, Keith pepped up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Called Blake and had to wait for him and his crime scene investigation team to get there," said Tony. "I told Blake everything I know and I now I want to know everything Gibbs know."

"MTAC?"

"Yeah."

Tony hustled to MTAC and asked for a hookup to DC with Gibbs. When finally the hookup was made it was Ziva he was staring at. It was a long day just might be longer.

"Tony, Gibbs is getting coffee and McGee isn't in yet," said Ziva.

"So, the probie isn't in yet. Tell Mctardy being SFA isn't easy," said Tony.

"You called us, Tony," smiled Ziva.

"I sent I man to check James Paddock. I jus left his dead body," said Tony. "I need to know about the case you're working on."

Suddenly, Gibbs comes up behind Ziva.

"Sorry about your man," said Gibbs.

"He was a liaison from MI-5. What have you gotten us involved in, Agent Gibbs," said Tony.

"Marin Captain Austin Nance. He was part of marine recon. He worked with the CIA in Afghanistan. We think his death had something to do with his work with the CIA," said Gibbs.

Tony's eyes drifted over to Ziva when the CIA was mentioned. He thought of Eli David' warning about Ray Cruz. _How the fuck can I help her from London? _

"I need to be kept abreast of your case," he said.

"If you reciprocate," said Gibbs.

"MI-5 is handling the investigation," said Tony.

"You telling me you won't do your own on he side," said Gibbs.

"I might," replied Tony, "though I am a man down. You want to send me someone temporarily to help my investigation."

"Let me think about it," said Gibbs and he gave the cut off signal to the technician.

Tony stood there for a moment. _I need to talk to Gibbs. _He took out his smart phone and called Gibbs.

NCIS

Gibbs looked at his cellphone and sighed. It was DiNozzo. He got up and waked out of the bullpen then answered the cell on his way to the elevator.

"Talk to me," he said.

"_Gibbs, I talked to Eli David. He warned me about Ray Cruz. He told me that he wasn't what he seemed and that he was dangerous then he told me to protect Ziva_," explained Tony.

"You trust Daddy David?" asked Gibbs.

"_No. But even a bad daddy can feel guilt about a mistreated child," _Tony said.

"What do you recommend, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"_Send her here to work on finding James Paddock. I can look after her and she'll be away from Cruz_, _while you look into him_," said Tony.

"I'll call you tomorrow," said Gibbs and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Six

Blake had warned him off looking for James Paddock himself now that More was dead. It was now in the hands of MI-5. Of course, this meant nothing to Tony and he knew that Blake knew that. More worked for him and had become a friend. And he was the one to send him to lookup Paddock.

Tony handed the Alia operation over to Boadicea and Kashi. He put them in charge of surveillance, checking intel collected, and scheduling personnel. All he wanted to know was when they got a hit on Yasser. He kept the number to the Kidon team on him at all times. Next, he had Keith get to work on the computer.

As it turned out the empty apartment where More turned up belonged to Paddock. Tony had Keith follow the money trail to be told that it was paid for by a company whose checks were drawn on an account out of Nevis and that account was now closed and untraceable where it went since the company was a dummy company. A day poking around the neighborhood got six different descriptions of James Paddock. One neighbor said he was tall blonde with brown eyes another said he was brown hair with a pig nose and there were four other descriptions. James Paddock was merely a dummy name used by these men, like the apartment was used by them. He wasn't sure why they used the name or apartment but he'd keep poking.

He next had Keith hack into the CCTV system in the area and get him photos of all six men. Finally, Keith checked the phone number. It was a pre-paid cellphone. He tracked it to a store in London where the CCTV showed a young man, around 18, come in and buy six of them and pay in cash.

"I bet if we find him we'll find that James Paddock paid him to buy the cellphones," said Tony.

"Burner phones," said Keith.

"This some kind of operation, 006," Tony said using his nickname for Keith.

He looked at his watch. It was nearing nine o'clock in the evening. Keith and he had been going nonstop for too many hours fueled by anger over the death of their friend. He noticed that Boadicea and Kashi were still at their desks. It was their way of showing quiet support. This team felt like a nice group of loyal friends. There was the potential of family here but it was family yet.

"Bo and Kebab, go home and take 006 here with you," he ordered.

"What about you, Tony?" asked Boadicea.

"I need to do a few more things, you know, boss type things then I'll go home and crash. Hell, I may even be home late tomorrow," he said.

"Tony, you haven't eaten. May I take you to dinner?" asked Kashi, who looked concerned for him.

He smiled. It was a sincere smile, not one of his masks, because he was touched by her concern.

"That is tempting, Kash, but I need to make some calls then I'll grab something before I get home," he said.

He strolled away and to his office in the back. Sitting down behind the desk he hardly used, he debated calling Gibbs. It was then his smart phone rang. He looked at it: it was Gibbs.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"_I talked to Vance. We agreed to send Ziva to you. Vance agrees that if Eli warned you about Cruz he had a reason_," said Gibbs.

"When will she get here?" he asked.

"_Two days. I have McGee text you the information. Take care of her_, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"Don't worry. I won't send her to pick up the Incredible Hulk alone because I'm angry with her," he said then hung up. It was childish thing to say but Tony felt overtired and in a childish mood.

NCIS

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he had to find a way to patch things up with Tony. Since Tony left Ducky told him his moods were reminiscent of the Gibbs of fifteen years ago. He treated Ziva and Abby like daughters and protected and pushed Tim like he was family, but Tony was different. Kate used to accuse him of thinking of Tony as a son. He pretended otherwise, but she was a good profiler. She saw it, just like he saw how she fell in love with Tony. Just like he noticed how Ziva fell in love with Tony.

The difference, though, between Kate and Ziva was Kate for all her insecurities was harder to hurt than Ziva. He always feared that Tony would break rule 12 and hurt Ziva. Little did he realize that Tony changed and fell in love with Ziva, and he felt that only the damned rule kept them apart. He tested rule 12 with EJ and that didn't go well with Cade's death, her disappearance, and a hospital trip for Tony. Tony blamed himself for that and it wasn't until they found EJ and put Stratton, aka Cole, away that he was ready to test boundaries again. But it was too late. Ray Cruz had taken a place in Ziva's life.

Gibbs remembered that night that they fought in his basement. It almost came to blows. When he threatened to have Vance make him an Agent Afloat again, he saw the hurt in Tony's eyes and knew his temper had gotten the better of him. When Tony left that night, he said to himself that he'd give it a week then patch things up. He never got that chance.

Gibbs put his cellphone away and re-entered the bullpen. Kessel and McGee were hard at work researching the life of their dead marine, while Ziva was on the phone trying to reach out to contacts. She hung up.

"My office," he said to her.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said and followed him to the elevator.

Once he switch the emergency stop on, he turned and faced her.

"Tony sent a man to check out James Paddock. His man ended up dead, knife wound to the heart. He asked me to send him someone to investigate since our dead marine and his man are connected by this Paddock. I talked to Vance and we agreed it's best to send you," he said.

Her heart sped up a little. She was being sent to London. She'd be able to see Tony, not just talk to him over the phone. Yes, Ray would be angry, but it wasn't going to be permanent, and she'd have a chance to straighten out things with Tony before she moved forward with Ray. That was what would be best.

"When do I leave?" she asked.

NCIS

Before he left he answered an e-mail from Alex Paddington. Alex wanted him to take a trip to Ireland soon because the party interested in buying the property didn't like to wait. His response was straightforward: _Tell him to wait. I'm busy at work and will not be going anywhere soon_.

Once he left work, he had the single worst slice of pizza in his life. It was too doughy, not crispy not he bottom, and a sauce that lacked flavor. Getting to his barge, he parked his car, locked it up, and then started walking towards the gangplank.

Suddenly, he noticed four burly men hanging around his barge. He went to reach for his gun, but realized he left it at work. One of the men spoke up for the four.

"Our boss is a bit miffed at you. Holding up his business deal with your cousins," he said then he nodded.

Tony knew a beating was coming his way, so he decided to get his shits in first. When they got close enough he hit the largest with a right hook to the jaw, kicked the next one in the kneecap, and was about to deliver another blow when some one gave him a Gibb's slap to the back of the head with something hard. This caused him to drop to his knees. The men then moved in to knock him down and start kicking him in the abdomen and ribs. Tony endured thirty maybe sixty seconds of kicks when it stopped.

"My boss wants the land. Give it to him," said one of the thugs then they left.

Tony dragged himself to his feet and stumbled into his barge. Reaching back he felt the back of his head then brought his hand forward. He had blood on his fingers.

"Great," he sighed.

Next, he took off his coat and shirt and examined the bruising on his abdomen and ribs.

"Time to talk to Alex again," he growled.

NCIS

After a long hot shower he dressed in a navy and white striped button down casual dress shirt, a pair of faded jeans, loafers, his gun in a shoulder and a Wicklow Donegal sports coat. Once dressed he called in to work and talked to Boadicea.

"_Hey, Boss_," said Boadicea.

"I'm going to do field work for the next days, Bo," he said.

"_Boss, you know that makes us nervous. You tend to get into trouble_," she said.

"Can't be helped. Things I need to do. Either today or tomorrow Agent Ziva David is coming in. Check my desk to see what day. Pick her up at the airport and if she needs a place to stay drop her at my place for now. Have her work with Keith on James Paddock," he said.

"_Are you working on that_?" she asked.

"That and more," he said then hung up.

Tony drove to the Mayfair House Apartments where Alex kept a suite. Once parked he entered the building and walked up to the concierge desk where an attractive blonde was sitting.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"The name is Anthony DiNozzo. I'm here to see Alex Paddington."

"Business associate?" she flirted.

"Cousin," he gave her his movie star smile.

"I'll announce you," she said.

Tony took the elevator up to Alex's suit. He pressed the doorbell and a woman in a dark Armani suit, who acted as Alex' assistant, answered the door. It was a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room/ living room and a study. Much of the furniture was white, pristine, and some expensive art on the walls. She showed him to the living room. Alex was dressed in a Savile Row charcoal suit with light lavender shirt and darker lavender tie.

"Anthony, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Can we are a moment alone," said Tony.

"Cecilia, go to the study and work on the Holmes' financial," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said then disappeared.

"Anthony, don't just stand there," he smiled.

Tony walked over and grabbed his cousin by the lapels ripping his suit coat, picked him up form the armchair and tossed him to the sofa.

"Four men jumped me last night. They had a message from their boss that he doesn't like the delay. Their boss wants the land," said Tony. "Who the fuck are you in bed with, Alex?"

"I can't say, Anthony."

"Alex, I'm not a fucking paper pusher. I'm an NCIS field agent and I don't take well to being beaten. Who is this you are dealing with?" he demanded.

"Milo Shea. He's a hood, a nasty one," said Alex. "Do as they say Anthony or they'll kill you and me."

"Well, see about that, Alex," he growled and stormed out of the apartment.

On his way down in the elevator he called Blake.

"Blake. I need you're help. Can I buy you lunch?"

"How about the Savoy Grill?" offered Tony.

"Two o'clock, Anthony, don't be late," said Blake.

NCIS

Ziva exited the airplane at Heathrow expecting Tony there to pick her up. Instead of Tony Kashi was waiting for her to bring her to the NCIS Field Office.

"Agent David," said Kashi.

"Agent Keshab. Where is Tony?" she asked.

"He's working on his own for the next few days," Kashi said.

"Alone. Without any protecting his six. Does he do that often?" Ziva asked.

"MI-5, MI-6, even Mossad will call him up and he'll go off for a day or two. We never know what it's about," said Kashi. "All we do is worry. Let's get your bags. Tony said you can stay at his barge until he can get you a place to stay."

"In that case, we can go straight to NCIS and you can drop me off tonight," she said.

"Tony wants you working with Keith on this James Paddock thing. Keith had been working with Tony on the case," Kashi said.

"Then I shall work with Keith," said Kashi.

NCIS

Tony had booked a semi-circular booth in the mirror and red mahogany dining room of the Savoy Grill. He went home and changed quickly into a black Armani suit with a custom dark blue dress shirt, and a red silk tie. When he showed up at the Grill Blake was already seated at the booth waiting for him.

"Let's order then we can discuss what needs to be discussed," said Blake.

"Okay, let's order," he said

Blake waved a waiter over.

"I'll start with roasted butternut squash tart with goat's curd and salted walnuts. Beef Wellington, mashed potatoes and glazed carrots, and dessert the rice pudding with poached morello cherries," Blake ordered then looked at Tony.

"Severn and Wye smoked salmon with traditional garnish and soda bread, Porterhouse medium rare, hand cut chips, and creamed spinach. Dessert I'll have apple Charlotte with calvados crème fraiche," said Tony.

"Instead of a glass here and there, we'll share a bottle of Rioja Reserva, Bodegas Roda, Spain," said Blake.

"But we sell by the glass," the waiter said.

"The manager it is for Sir Melrose Blake," he smiled.

The waiter left.

"I either go without eating for day or over eating in fine restaurants," said Tony.

"So why am I here?" Blake asked.

"Milo Shea," Tony said then watched as the indefatigable Blake grimaced.

"He is the head of the Clarkson Crime syndicate. Irish hoodlums. They are located in Islington, London. The bastards are into everything, including selling weapons and explosives to domestic terrorists and when they don't want to do their own nasty work they hire the Yardies, Jamaican gang. Tell me what you are into?"

"I inherited an estate in Northern Island. My cousin Alex Paddington has worked a deal with sell said estate to Milo Shea, who wants to turn it into golf course and hotel. I told him I had to see the place first then I was attacked by some hoods last night and told the Boss wants his land, Milo Shea," explained Tony.

"well, we have a problem here then," said Blake. "I can explain things to the National Criminal Intelligence Service and have them contact you."

"NCIS, really?" laughed Tony.

"Well, you aren't the only NCIS," Blake smiled. "They will probably want to speak to Alex Paddington."

"Now I have to make him understand that he should talk to NCIS and cooperate," said Tony.

"I'll speak to him. He knows me and I know his weaknesses. I'll convince," said Blake.

"Why would you do this for me?" asked Tony.

"Because I enjoy working with you," said Blake.

"No, Blakie, a hint of sentimentality from you. This is a surprise," said Tony.

"No, sentimentality, old boy, just practicality. The last man in your position at NCIS was a functional moron. You have natural talent at this work, and believe me when I say that there are few of us. It's a shame you didn't get started earlier," he said.

"I was a good cop, a real good cop."

"I bet you were, but good cops are necessity for society. They help keep the scales of justice balanced. But what we do, well, someone good at that is a luxury for society because we keep balance in the world. Imagine if there were a few more naturals doing this work in the US pre-911. It might never have happened," lectured Blake. "By the by what did Mossad want with you?"

"How did you know that Mossad kidnapped me for a few hours?" Tony asked.

His face took on an expression which made Tony feel like he was a fool to ask.

"I have a Kidon team at my disposal to take out Yasser," Tony said.

"Use it. He'll never give us any actionable intel and the bastard deserves to die," said Blake.

NCIS

Keith caught Ziva up on everything they had no James Paddock. From what she could see it was a covert ops run by a some intel agency. She gave Keith her opinion.

"Bossman told me not to make assumptions on this," said Keith.

"Still my experience tells me that it is a covet op done by an intel agency and I have a great deal of experience," said Ziva.

Keith smiled at her. Part of him was tongue tied by her attractiveness and part of him was intimidated by her background. His smart phone rang.

"David," she answered.

"_Hey, Honey, you're in London. You should have called and told me you arrived_," said Ray.

"Ray, I'm at NCIS working."

"_What are you working on_?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that and you know that," Ziva said.

"_I might have to go to Europe for a few days, so maybe we can get together_," said Ray.

"It will depend on my work schedule, Ray. I have to go now," she said. "I have to get back to work."

"_Later, hun_."

"Well, I need a shower and some rest," said she.

Kashi looked at Ziva: "I'll drop you off at Tony's barge."

"Thank you," said Ziva.

NCIS

Tony got home. No one was there so he stripped off all his clothes and got into the a shower. The hit water loosened his muscles. It was therapudic. His ribs were sore, but he was positive that he didn't break any bones. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he exited the shower and to his surprise standing in his living room was Ziva.

"Hi, Zi," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Seven

Tony stood staring at Ziva. She was dressed in cargo pants, a dark blue dress shirt, white tee shirt, leather jacket and boots. Her hair was down having been pulled back, so it was slightly and curly. Staring her he could feel his heart start beating faster and his breathing increase. He just hoped her hawk-like eyes towards attention didn't miss anything missed his reaction towards her.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" she hissed.

For a moment he wasn't sure what she meant, but then he remembered the bruising on his abdomen and ribs.

"Work related," was his answer.

"Have you seen a doctor?" she asked in a tone that made him feel like a misbehaving child.

"I don't need one," he growled.

"Really," she said.

Before he could react she had invaded his personal space and with her right hand applied pressure to his left ribs. He flinched in pain. She then gently felt then pressure again but giving him increments to adjust to the pain.

"I do not believe they are broken, but we should wrap them. It will help with the pain," said Ziva. "Where do you keep bandages and first aide kit?

"In the kitchen there a deacon's bench. Just the lid and I keep medical supplies in there," he said.

"If Gibbs was here he would give you a slap to the back of your head," she said.

"Well, I don't work for Gibbs anymore," he said.

"You two have to stop this fighting," she said.

"Agent David," he started to get angry then his smart phone alerted him to a text.

He grabbed his off his kitchen/bar/nook counter. The text was from SIS, MI-6.

_DiNozzo. Need your eyes. SIS building. Walker._

He closed his eyes and sighed and Ziva snatched his smart phone out of his hand and read the message.

"You deal with SIS?" she asked.

"Acting as a liaison on a joint op," he answered. "I have to go."

"You ribs," she said.

"Bed is through that door," he pointed. "I'll get dress. When I get back, I'll sleep on my sofa area."

"Do you have a large bed?" she asked.

"Very."

"We can share. We have done it before," she said.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Think_ It Happened One Night_," he said. "The wall of Jericho has fallen between you and I and I can't put it back up."

"You and your movie references are infuriating. I do not understand," she said.

"You'll find the DVD among my collection. Watch the movie," he said then turned and went into the bedroom.

Ziva went over to the DVD and searched for _It Happened One Night_. She finally found it, just as Tony came out of his bedroom dressed in the blue and white stripped button down shirt, jeans, and suede coat from earlier in the day.

"Well, enjoy the movie," he said. "I have a feeling I'll be some time."

Tony left. Ziva out the DVD in and sat down to watch it.

NCIS

The SIS building was nicknamed Babylon on the Thames because of its resemblance to an ancient Babylonian ziggurat. What Tony saw was a monstrosity of a building as designed by Legos. If this was anything like his last meeting was SIS Officer Simon Walker, Case Officer Natalie Massy, and Section Chief Burton Leighton would be waiting for him to discuss the joint op Merman.

In operation Merman, a Seal team along with two SIS Field Officers and an NCIS agent would enter Turkey and extract a nuclear scientist with in depth knowledge of Iraq's and North Korea's nuclear programs, including the whereabouts, hidden bunkers and scientists involved. Tony parked his car on the Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of the Thames.

Entering the building he went through serious security check then was greeted by Simon Walker. Walker was a few years younger than Tony. He had strawberry blonde hair and sharp features which gave him the look of a predator.

"Tony," he said, "we have a situation. Follow me."

He followed him to a secure elevator. Once he swiped his card key and they got on the elevator, he was shocked to see only two buttons: L and CC.

"I'm taking you to our Control and Command. When the elevator opens, please don't show too much curiosity," he smiled.

"Sure."

The elevator doors opened unto MI-6 Command and Control. He saw five screens with satellite views of missions, another three screens with officers talking to their control officers, technicians and others busy at work on computer and another door. They walked to the door and Walker placed his hand on biometric plate and the door unlocked. They entered.

In the room was section Chief Leighton, Case officer Massy and Vance on a plasma screen overlooking the room. On another plasma screen was one of the Officers who was part of Operation Merman.

"Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"Ah, Tony, good of you to come," said Leighton.

Massy, who was a devastating blonde, smiled at him.

"Did you inform him?" asked Leighton.

"No," answered Walker.

"Our op failed. The Seals and our people had to bug out to Kurdish Iran. One SIS officer dead and the NCIS agent. Our scientist took off for our fall back location, Fethiye," said Leighton.

On a flatscreen in the director's office were idyllic pictures of Fethiye a beach resort right on the Aegean Sea. This part of Turkey was considered the Turkish Riveira. One of the ways they were going to take advantage of this vacation spot was by sending some undercover NCIS agents on a pretend vacation. There was a large English population of 34,000 ex-patriots because in many ways the beach resort was a paradise.

"He will stay there four days and if we don't show up, he will disappear forever," said Massy.

"There are two experience felid operatives briefed completely on this op - Officer Walker and Agent DiNozzo. We recommend they go Fethiye, find Arslan Tata and extricate him."

"How" asked Tony.

"Swim out to sea and meet a Seal fast boat which will whisk you off to Greece," said Massy.

"Of course, this is a volunteer op," said Leighton.

"I volunteer," said Walker.

"Agent DiNozzo, you don't have to volunteer," said Vance. "This is a short notice op."

"Walker, you need a partner?" asked Tony.

"You fly out tomorrow afternoon for a hook up with the Seal the following night at midnight," said Leighton.

Tony arrived home late. He was bone tired but he knew he had to make arrangements with his team before he left in the morning. He sat down on the couch.

"Age is finally catching up to you. I'm really going to have to get more than a few hours asleep a night soon," he sighed.

It was then that he bedroom door opened and Ziva was standing there in sweatpants and an OSU tee shirt.

"You are finally home," she said.

"Yup."

"I enjoyed the movie," she said with a sly smile.

"A classic."

"What other film reminds you of us?" she asked.

"The _Thin Man _series," he said.

"Do you have them?" she asked.

He looked at her as if to say: do you know me at all?

"Of course, you do," she smiled then she sat down on the sofa. "Will you watch them with me?"

"I have to leave," he said. "As a matter of fact, I need you to tell my team that I had to go into the field for a couple days because Operation Merman went bad."

"Is it dangerous?" she asked with concern.

"I hope to God not. I'm fucking George Smiley lately I'm into so many fucking things," he sighed.

"_Tinker, Tailor, Soldier Spy _and _Smiley's People_. I read those book," she laughed. "What is Operation Merman?"

"They'll tell you," he said. "My time will fill you in, Ziva. I'm wiped and I need to get some sleep then catch a plane in the morning. "

He leaned back and rested his head against the top of the sofa.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for awhile out here, Tony?" she asked.

"I never mind you being with me, Zi, I never will," he answered.

She curled up next to him and rested her head on her shoulder. Tony felt his body relax, as Ziva fell asleep on his shoulder.

NCIS

Tony had checked into a bungalow on Oludeniz Beach. With white sands and crystal blue waters, he could understand why so many Britons chose to stay there here rather than go home to their wet, green country with its grey skies and bad dentistry. This was paradise. After tipping the bellhop generously, he asked him where the best spots were to find female companionship and a nice cool drink staying in his character of tourist. The bellhop was glad to inform him.

He knew somewhere else in Fethiye and was doing something similar to him. They both knew what they needed to do: find Arslan Tata, who was hiding in place sight in a beach resort. If this mission went smoothly all they had to worry about was getting wet.

NCIS

Even though he knew she still drive like a crazy person being pursued by the police, Tony left his car for Ziva. She drove into work getting there by seven in the morning. Entering their squad room, Keith, Boadicea and Kashi were already in. They were like Gibbs, McGee, and her, early to work and waiting for Tony. She nodded her head and they went to Boadicea desk as Tony told her to do.

"Tony told me to tell you that he had to go into the field because Operation Merman had trouble," she said.

Boadicea paled, which concerned Ziva. She then looked over a Kashi, who she knew had a crush on Tony and saw that she became nervous.

"Shit, the Boss is doing his damned 007 shit again," said Keith.

"What does that mean?" asked Ziva.

"He's putting his bloody arse on the line again. I mean he was here three weeks when he first did this," said Kashi.

"What is Merman?" demanded Ziva.

"Retrieving an important nuclear scientist from Turkey. A Seal Team and two SIS and one NCIS were sent in. If Tony is going in with someone else then they are working on some backup plan we have no clues about," said Boadicea.

"Damn you, DiNozzo. I swear when he gets back I will kick his butt," mumbled Ziva as she sat down at the empty desk.

"Now you know why MI-5 ad MI-6 love him," said Kashi, "he is willing to going along with their lunacy."

"He has responsibilities to his team. He should stop acting that way," said Ziva.

"He is encouraged by Vance and Granger because in three months with DiNozzo here NCIS has made greater strides in the intel game then in the last eight years when the London officer was tasked with becoming counterintelligence and counterterrorism field officer," said Boadicea. "I've been here four years and amazed how Sir Melrose Blake at MI-5 has taken to Tony."

"They use him," said Kashi protectively.

"I think Blake like Tony. He sort of treats him like a son," said Keith. "Did you know that ate at the Savoy Grill together the other day?"

"They enjoy their extravagant lunches together," said Boadicea.

"Sir Burton Leighton likes him to at MI-6, but it's more of a manipulative friendship." said Kashi.

"He better not get into trouble dealing with MI-6 this time," said Boadicea.

NCIS

In the C&C back at MI-6 a satellite show of the beach allowed them to trail Tony and Walker as they hit beach hot spot after hot spot. Wearing a pair of Dolce & Gabbana sandals, white linen pants and a dark blue silk shirt, Tony looked the part of a rich tourist as he had a Mojito at the outdoor bar on the beach.

Tony took a sip of his drink and then noticed five men looking out of place in dark suits and acting like cops looking for a criminal. _The shit is going to hit the fan and I have the feeling I'm the shit and they are the fan._ He closed his eyes then cleared his throat loud enough that he drew the attention of Walker, who was talking to Arslan Tata at the bar.

He got up walked over to the bar and smiled at Tata and Walker.

"MIT, Turkish Secret Police seem to have shown up," whispered Tony.

"I need to get Arslan out of here. Give me some time," said Walker.

"I draw their attention. See you at midnight," said Tony.

Tony downed his drink and then started to walk towards the men in suits. He made sure to bump into people and furniture acting as drunk as he could. Finally, he bumped into one of the MIT men.

"Excuuuussseee me," he said.

They said something to him in Turkish.

"Don't insult me. I am not someone you can push around, Buddy," Tony said and pushed him into a table full of people.

This led immediately for the other MIT men to converge on Tony and begin beating him. As he took a punch to the stomach and another one to the jaw, he spied Walker getting Tata away. _Not one of my shining moments but at least Walker got him away. _

After a nasty little beating, the MIT decided to let him go. As he lay on the ground he knew where he was sure that his once sore ribs now had a cracked rib or two. Looking like shit he returned to the bungalow, took a long hot shower, and got ready for tonight. After getting dressed in black slacks and a black dress shirt, he lay down and rested his incredibly sore muscles.

NCIS

After buying groceries for Tony empty refrigerator, Ziva cooked herself dinner then sat down and watched _The Thin Man_. It didn't take her long to know that Tony, at least once upon a time, saw them as a bantering, sexy longing couple like Nick and Nora Charles. Of course, she would have liked it better if Nora could fight and shoot better than Nick.

After the movie was over, her smart phone rang. She rushed over to it in case it was about Tony. It was a call from Ray. She decided not to answer, but instead found the copy of _After The Thin Man_. Putting it on; she sat back on the sofa and watched the movie while thinking about Tony.

NCIS

It was midnight. People were drinking and listening to music under a navy blue sky dotted with diamonds. Oludeniz Beach was a peninsula. As Tony walked along the water towards the tip, he kept an eye out for MIT men and Walker and Tata. Unfortunately, he spied both the MIT men and Walker and the scientist at the same time.

Walker and Tata were waiting for him at the tip and the MIT were not too far behind. _Time to see if I can channel some of my old football speed. _Tony started running for the tip. He saw Walker and Tata start shedding some of their clothes, so he began taking off his shirt. Next, he got ride of his sandals.

Walker and Tata started into the water as the MIT drew weapons and started to fire. Tony had almost caught up with them when the felt a burning in his side. Ignoring the pain he dove into the surf and started swimming with everything he had towards Walker and Tata. As he made good headway, he heard some of the MIT men enter the water. _There better be a fucking Seal Zodiac stealth fast boat out here. _

As he reached Tata and Walker they heard the purr of a power engine as the inflatable Zodiac raced towards them like a black serpent on top of the water. When the boat got close enough a Navy Seal, dressed all in black, laid down suppression fire stopping the MIT men from coming any further out to the sea.

First Tata was helped in; next, Walker was pulled in; and finally, Tony was dragged in and immediately the Seal noticed he had a bullet wound in side entering in the back and without an exit wound.

"GSW, toss me the med kit," the Seal barked.

Walker moved over to Tony: "Hang on, Tony; we are meeting a sub not going to Greece. You'll be in sick bay in now time."

"Sub not Greece?" said Tony.

"Leighton thought it best that I only knew about the meet up with the sub," said Walker.

"No offense, I like MI-5 better," smiled Tony.

NCIS

It was a quiet mood in the squad room when Boadicea received a phone call. Ziva reviewed all the information she had on James Paddock. There was something familiar about this intel op, something that she was missing.

Boadicea's phone rang. she answered the phone with her teammates and Ziva watching her closely. Ziva knew it was news about Tony when she furrowed her brow and her expression became that of concerned sister. She hung up.

"Bossman is on the way home," she said sounding less than happy.

"Thank God," said Kashi.

"007 lives. I kind of miss Bossman when he isn't here," Keith said.

"How badly is he hurt?" asked Ziva.

"Bullet wound to the side. He was operated on while on a US Sub and I am told he refuses to go to the hospital. Vance told me personally to make sure he takes some time off," Boadicea said.

"I will make sure he takes time off," said Ziva.

"Shot. He has to stop this damned missions," said Kashi, her voice cracking with emotion that she didn't want to show.

With a jealous eye Ziva looked over at Kashi. _I have no right to be jealous, yet I don't think she is good enough for him. He needs someone stronger. He needs me. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Eight

Tony didn't really remember when he was delivered to his bed because he was filled with too many painkillers and other meds. The doctor on the sub did a great job of patching him up. But once he was put under on the sub, the world became a blur. He did remember opening his eyes and seeing a concern standing by his bed staring at him. An attempted smile was offered her and then he drifted back to sleep. The painkillers finally wore off, so he thought it was safe to get out of bed.

He threw aside the blanket. His side was bandaged and his ribs wrapped. Both of the ached. From what he could tell he had some nice bruising, also. When he stood up, he felt like a child learning to walk. _Painkillers suck. _On unsteady legs he took his baby steps and started towards the door. Before he could open it, it opened and Ziva was standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Bathroom," he said.

"I will help you," she said softly.

He looked out the window and saw that it was daylight.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

"I am on keep Tony from work duty," she said. "You are under orders to get several days rest and get well."

"I can't rest too much. I have some things that need my attention," he said.

"You are staying home today and tomorrow. Now, let me help you to the bathroom," she said.

She took his right arm and put it over her shoulder then brought her right arm around his back. This close to him she noticed that he had lost at least twenty pounds in the over three months since he left. When they got to the bathroom, she let him go in alone then waited outside the door.

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked him.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"I could make you Eggs Benedict," she offered.

"Sure," he said.

Ziva went into his kitchen and started to prepare the food. As she worked in the kitchen, she heard the shower turn on. Tony got under the hot water and hoped to wash the remains of the fuzzy wuzzies from his system. He'd rather feel pain then be held captive to the loopiness that painkillers caused.

Finishing up in the shower, he felt much better as he stepped out. He toweled off and got dressed. Exiting the bathroom he sat down on the stool at his bar/nook and waited for the food. Ziva completed the meal and placed it and a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Here you go," she said.

"Looks delicious," he sampled it. "It is delicious. I forget how good a cook you are."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Ray is a lucky man," he said and immediately regretted when he saw her smile melt away.

"We need to talk," she said.

"No, we don't. I was wrong to make the make that remark. I was being childish, maybe even a little jealous. Okay, more than a little jealous. And your personal life is none of my concern," said Tony.

"But…," Ziva started to speak.

His smart phone rang. He grabbed it before Ziva could see who it was from.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"_Ziva is in London with you_," Eli David said.

"Yes," answered Tony.

"_Good. I know you can protect her, Agent DiNozzo. Now down to business. There is a connection between James Paddock and Ray Cruz. You and Gibbs should investigate that. James Paddock is not a CIA black op, but it is a black op_," said Eli.

"Are we talking a rogue operation?" asked Tony.

"_Maybe. You and Gibbs will have to find these connections. I have wasted enough resources on something that does not affect Israel. Shalom, Agent DiNozzo, and take care of my daughter,_" said Eli then he hung up.

Tony sat and stared at his plate of food. He was on dangerous ground now. Eli David was telling him to investigate Ray Cruz, to investigate the CIA, to investigate more than the CIA, and he had to keep this from Ziva. Should he keep it from her? He had to make up his mind about it.

Eli had told me to protect her, but was lying to her protecting her. She had been lied to by too many people in her life. Did he want to become one of those people? No, he didn't. He wanted to show her more respect than that.

"Ziva, we need to talk," he said.

"I know. I just that," she said.

"No, not personal things. This is business we need to talk about. I've gotten some information about Paddock. I've been told by a good source that Ray is connected to this Paddock black op and it might be a rogue op, so you can't question him about it. We can't warn him that we know. I'm asking you now if you want to be taken off this and go back to DC," he said.

"Who gave you the information?" she asked.

"I… Mossad gave me the information," he said.

Before he had time to brace himself Ziva slapped his face. The sound reverberated in his head and his face burned with pain. He went to open his mouth and she slapped him again. This time she drew blood. She felt suddenly betrayed by Tony and couldn't stop herself.

"You and my father don't want to see me happy. You are both wrong about Ray," she said on the verge of tears.

"I am investigating the death of one of my people and if it leads to your boyfriend somehow, he'll burn for it. I am giving you the opportunity to back away from this and go back to DC," said Tony.

Ziva went to slap him again, but he caught her hand this time.

"I'll give you two slaps, but I don't deserve three. I'm not sure I even deserve one, since I could have lied to you. I didn't. I respect you too much to lie to you," said Tony with his green eyes dark with anger.

He stood up: "I'm going to change, pack a bag, and check into a hotel. You can stay here. Pout, be angry, break things, I don't a flying fuck. But start using your mind, your experience, and skills to tell me if this connection is bullshit or not. Prove to me he isn't involved, I'm okay with that. I hope he isn't involved because I'm sick of killing your boyfriends and believe if he is involved and responsible for More's death, I'll kill him," he said then wiped the blood off his lip with the napkin then tossed the napkin on the wood top.

"You…," she started to speak.

"No, don't need to talk to me. You already let me know how you feel. I have your hand print on my face to prove it," he said then he walked slowly into his bed room.

After packing his garment bag, he drove to the Dorchester Hotel in Mayfair. Checking into a room he got a Super Queen Room, was shown to his room, tipped the bellhop, and crashed on the bed.

NCIS

He woke up with nothing but regrets about Ziva. The one thing he didn't want to do was hurt her, but her reaction still pissed him off. _You would think I've earned some trust on her part. _He checked his watch. It was five o'clock in the evening. Next, he checked his smart phone and he had a message waiting for him from Blake. He played the message.

"_Anthony, NCIS wants to speak to Alex Paddington. Please prepare him for the visit. They intend on pursuing charges if he doesn't cooperate. I'll be in touch. We can do lunch at the Dorchester since you're staying there," _he said with a laugh.

Blake was keeping tabs on him, which made Tony chuckle. Tony checked his directory and dialed Alex. It rang and rang and rang. No answer.

"I might as well go visit him. I've got nothing else to do," he said to himself.

After getting dressed in black jeans, a chambray shirt, black suede jacket, and his sidearm in a shoulder holster jus tin case, he was ready to visit his cousin. A short drive and he was at the Mayfair House. The blonde concierge was on duty, so he again offered her his best smile, knowing he had a bruise on his cheek and split lip.

"I'm just visiting my cousin," he said.

"Do you want me to let him know you are on your way up?" she asked.

"No. I'll surprise him," he said.

He went up to his cousin suite. Getting to the door, he rang the bell. No answer. He tried the door and it was unlocked, so he entered. Walking into the she saw his cousin's assistant dead on the white carpet. She had a decent seized bullet wound in her head and a pool of black blood around it.

Tony pulled out his Sig Sauer and followed a blood trail into his cousin's study where he found Alex's dead body. It looked like he had been beaten to death with a baseball bat, but then he noticed that there was a bloody cricket bat near the body. They beat him to death. The thought of this sickened Tony's stomach. Alex probably begged and cried during his beating. This was punishment. It appeared that Milo Shea really hated delays.

Tony took out his smart phone and dialed Blake.

"_Blake_," he answered.

"I standing in my cousin's suite in the Mayfair House and he and his personal assistant have been murdered," Tony stated.

"_Bloody hell. How are you_?" asked Blake.

"Pissed, really fucking pissed," he said.

"_As well as you should be but don't do anything rash. I'll send the NCIS over to you. Might show up there myself_."

"I'll be here. Blake, this Milo Shea has to fucking pay for this," Tony growled.

"_He will, dear boy. He will_," Blake hung up.

NCIS

Ziva showed up the work still angry, but she was no longer sure if she was angry at Tony or at her choice in men. She had chosen Ray over Tony. If Ray was involved in some rogue operation she needed to know why? As much as she hates to admit it, Ray wasn't sure what Ray was capable of doing. He might be involved.

"How is Tony?" asked Kashi.

"I do not know. We had a disagreement and he checked into a hotel yesterday," Ziva said.

"Checked into a hotel," repeated Kashi. "He should have called me. I would have taken care of him."

"I bet you would," snarled Ziva.

"Let's not argue," said Boadicea.

The Special Agent in Charge Michael Morris came walking into the squad room. The expression on his face alone shut them all up.

"I have some disturbing news. Tony's cousin, Alex Paddington, and his personal assistant have been murdered," he stated and Kashi and Boadicea inhaled.

"Is Tony okay?" asked Ziva.

"The MI-5 has told me that there is a problem with the Clarkson Crime Syndicate. It appears Tony's life might be in danger, though he is refusing protective custody," said Morris. "I've spoken to Vance and considering sending the rest of your MCRT to London to work on the Paddock investigation. Tony has a great deal on his plate at the moment."

"Where is he now?" asked Ziva.

"Not sure. He took three days leave and told me to tell Boadicea and Kashi to call him if there is any sign of Yasser. He said something of a deal he made with MI-5," said Morris. "The funeral is tomorrow. You have permission to take the day if you wish to go."

Morris walked away leaving a silent and saddened team. Finally, Boadicea broke the silence.

"We can go to the funeral as a team. I think Tony will like that," she said.

Kashi and Ziva agreed with nods.

"006 is always there for 0007," said Keith.

NCIS

The Paddingtons were a family that mixed the Roman Catholic with the Anglican. Part of the family tree remained Catholic while other branches became Anglican. Alex Paddington came from the Roman Catholic branch of the family which meant his funeral mass was held at Westminster Cathedral. With its Byzantine influenced exterior architecture and its neo-Byzantine mosaics and reliquary of St. John of Southworth, it was a magnificent cathedral inside and out.

Along with the team Ziva went to the Cathedral to offer Tony her support, even though she was still angry with him. As the sat in the pews near the back, she saw as the Paddington family started to come into the church. In a black Armani suit, white dress shirt, black tie, Tony strolled into the cathedral with no one by his side. It was as if the Paddington were avoiding him, blaming him for Alex's death.

Ziva watched as Tony genuflected and blessed himself then entered a pew. She had never seen him show any signs of his faith, or of his religious upbringing. Over the years she took it from granted that he must have been raised without any religious influence, but he looked like he knew what he was doing.

The organ music began and the service started. Ziva kept watching for Tony during the mass. There was space between him and other family members in the pew. He was treated like a pariah, which made her blood boil.

Once the mass had ended their next destination was St. Mary's Cemetery in Kensal Green, where the Paddingtons had a crypt. Exiting the cathedral Sir Melrose Blake waited for Tony and offered his support by walking beside him.

"I disagree with the Paddington's vilifying you," he said. "It really is in bad taste. Alex got himself into his troubles and he involved you."

"That's okay, Blakie," said Tony. "They know him. I'm some distant cousin who visited a couple of summers."

As they headed down the few steps on Victoria Street, Blake noticed Mio Shea along with a couple of his bodyguards standing there.

"Bastard showed up. I have to admit that he has brass balls," said Blake.

Tony looked at the granite faced man with dead eyes and salt and pepper hair: "That's Shea?"

"Yes, that is Milo Shea," said Blake.

"Glad he is here. We can have a little talk," said Tony as he strode forward towards Shea.

As he got close to Shea, one of his bodyguards when to stop him, Tony head butted him breaking his nose. The other guard went for Tony, but he connected with a right hook to his jaw and sent him to the ground. He continued on to Shea, who stood there with a smile.

"Well, aren't you cheesed off," he smiled.

"You had my cousin killed. I'm more than cheesed off," said Tony.

"Just getting rid of the middleman," She said.

"Well now that he's gone I just wanted to let you know that you're not getting the property," said Tony. "You shouldn't have killed him. That was a stupid, fucking mistake."

"Don't cock up and threaten me, DiNozzo. You want to be my friend not my enemy. Friends do business; enemies go to funerals," Shea said.

"I already have enough friends. I need a few more enemies," said Tony.

"Well, then, consider me an enemy. Easy peasy," smiled Shea. "I'll have the property."

"Fuck you," Tony said.

One of the bodyguards was about to grab Tony by the shoulder, buy Ziva came out of nowhere grabbed his hand twisted it making him comply to her wishes, which was for him to get down on his knees. Tony turned and looked at her. Even though he was still angry with her, he had to admit she looked beautiful and inviting acting as his personal bodyguard. Blake walked up to Tony's side.

"Milo, you do not want to be bothering Agent DiNozzo. Besides being a personal friend he's a colleague. I support my colleagues," said Blake.

"You think I'm afraid MI-5, Blake. You're a bunch of pussies. I've had more trouble taking a shit than dealing with your kind. I can handle you and yours," said Shea.

"You are an arrogant bastard and fool then," Blake "Come on, Anthony. He's not worth wasting any further breath on."

Tony looked at Ziva: "Agent David, thank you for your help. You can let go of him now."

"Yes, Tony," she said softly the let go of him, though she gave him a nice kick to the ground.

She followed Tony and Blake as they walked away. Part of her wanted to walk up beside Tony and take his hand in hers and comfort him.

"It appears that MI-5 is now involved in this case since a threat has been made against us. Milo sometimes runs his mouth off a little too much," smiled Blake.

"You don't have to get involved, Blakie," said Tony.

"Yes, I do, Anthony. You are my friend I trust my people to help you."

The service at St. Mary's Cemetery occurred without incident. The Paddingtons still avoided Tony, but his team and Ziva came up to him afterwards. Boadicea gave him a hug; Keith a handshake; then Kashi gave him an extra long and a lingering kiss on the cheek. Ziva steamed at her attempt intimacy with Tony.

"Please, Tony, if you need anything let me know," said Kashi.

"Thanks, Kash," he said.

His eyes drifted over to Ziva, who stared back at him. She saw in his green eyes a hint of pain, probably lingering from the slaps she gave him, which she was regretting more and more. _If Ray is involved, I will feel like a fool… again. When I am ever going to learn that he is always protecting my six. He did with Michael and he probably is doing it here. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Nine

Ziva sat at her desk feeling deeply depressed. Tony was still staying at a hotel and now on top of that he had the Clarkson Crime Syndicate after him. She was starting to feel a mix of guilt and longing. _Damn it, I've never met a man who has caused me so much trouble. After kicking his ass, I want to take him home and take care of him. _

"Ziva!" the familiar enthusiastic voice of Abby work her from her thoughts.

Ziva looked up saw Abby dress in a short black dress, platform boots, and bag over her shoulder, Gibbs in a suit for a change, McGee dress all in black, a tweedy Ducky, and preppy Jimmy Palmer. She stood up and Abby ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ask the bossman," she answered.

"Who are you?" asked Boadicea.

"McGee, explain who we are," barked Gibbs. "Ziva with me."

Ziva broke away from Abby and followed Gibbs in the elevator. Once the doors shut, Gibbs slammed the emergency button.

"It's good to see you, Gibbs. Why are you here?" she asked.

"We are here for two reasons. First, about this Paddock OP, DiNozzo filled me in including the possible connection of Cruz…"

"He told me about that," she said.

"And how did you take it?" asked Gibbs.

"I slapped him several times across the face," she said with her eyes looking at the floor out of guilt.

Gibbs' jaw tightened up, anger burned slightly in his blue eyes, and he ran his right hand through his silver hair. He wanted to give her a long lecture on who she should trust, but he decided to hold off on that.

"The other reason I'm here because I got a call from Sir Melrose Blake of MI-5. Tony's life is at risk. He and I may have fought over…," Gibbs paused. "I still have his six. And I expect that you have it, too."

"You know that I do. Hitting Tony was emotional and childish. I intend on apologizing to him the next time I see him," Ziva.

"You know how I feel about apologies and I'm tell you that you should apologize. We've been checking into Paddock. Your boyfriend has a bank account in Jebel Ali Free Zone in the United Arab Emirates for two million dollars. I doubt he earned that on a CIA salary," said Gibbs.

"What do you think this James Paddock is?" asked Ziva barely containing her anger.

"I believe it is rogue ops where a group of rogue agents working within the CIA sell their skills to the highest bidder for various reasons, including assassinations," said Gibbs.

"And Ray is?" she asked.

"Their leader. He left on a flight yesterday for London. Have you heard from him?" asked Gibbs.

"No."

"You will," said Gibbs.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ziva.

He reached over and started up the elevator: "Talk to DiNozzo."

"Now?"

"Why put it off?" asked Gibbs.

NCIS

Tony stood under the hot water allowing it to relax hid whole body while he thought about the situation he was in. He had to admit that he halfway understood his cousins' reaction to his presence at the funeral. Since he wasn't really a Paddington and his balking at selling the Irish property was the impetus behind Shea's murder of Alex, they were bound to cast him out of the family circle. He was used to that. The DiNozzo clan never really cast him out, but he didn't see much of them because his father did it for them. It was hard to visit relatives in New York when he was hidden away in Rhode Island at a military academy. Family never did come easily for him, at least, until NCIS and the dysfunctional family headed by Gibbs. And even in that one, he had somehow cast himself out.

With Alex dead there was no proof that Milo Shea had done anything wrong. Alex's testimony was what the British NCIS had to go on. The Mayfair House CCTV showed two men entered his cousin's suite. MI-5 identified them as two members of the Real IRA. According to Blake they were probably hired instead of the Yardies because they could then disappear back to Ireland and the only way they'd be caught by police was dead. The Real IRA was hardcore.

Of course, the use of Real IRA, a violent offshoot of the IRA who didn't want peace, delighted Blake because it meant who could put MI-5 personnel on it full time. Now they had to draw Shea out and get some evidence on him.

"Looks like I have to take a trip to Northern Ireland and visit the old estate," he said to himself.

He turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and toweled himself off. It was a large bathroom. He stood in the middle of it and looked at his body, which had yellowing and purple bruises to go along with some new scars and such, in the mirror. In a short period of time he added to the mileage of his body.

"Man, it keeps getting better and better. Soon the only women who will be interested will be the S&M crowd," he sighed.

Grabbing one of the large white terry cloth robes, that the Dorchester provided guests, he put it on. Running his hand through his hair, he exited the bathroom and jumped out of his skin as Ziva was standing in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"Jeez, Ziva, you scared the hell out of me," he said.

"I find it hard to believe that I could scare the hell out of you," she smirked.

"How did you get in here? Wait, don't answer that. You're a ninja," he said.

She smiled seductively at him, which threw him off slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with concern.

"I am here for three reasons. One, Gibbs and the Team is here and he may have proof about Ray and this Paddock op. Two, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have hit you; you were right," she said softly.

My dysfunctional family has come to me. He smiled.

"That had to hurt. Believe, Zi, I didn't want Ray to be the bad guy. In many ways life would be easier if he wasn't the bad guy," said Tony. "What's your third reason for you being here?"

"I came to tell you," she said then started moving closer to him, "that I have made mistakes, and that I am finally willing to admit that there is no one…"

She now was standing in front of him leaving almost no room between them. His burning green eyes stared down into her smoldering brown eyes.

"I love more than you, Anthony DiNozzo," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Zi," he said with smile cracking his lips.

"Then why aren't you kissing me?" she asked sweetly.

Putting his right hand behind her neck he drew her even closer and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ziva reacted immediately and sight out his tongue with her tongue. Her right hand moved between the folds of his robe and began to stroke him causing him to moan.

She smiled devilishly: "That is not your knee."

"No, it isn't," he laughed.

"Good," she laughed.

Suddenly, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed and quickly followed behind.

"Zi, are you sure of about this?" he asked her between kisses.

"Tony, sometimes you really do talk too much. Now strip me naked and have your way with me," she laughed.

It was that wickedly sexy laugh of hers that had him. He could spend a lifetime hearing that sweet to his ears, tempting laugh.

NCIS

Tony and Ziva showed up at NCIS three hours after she left to talk to them. McGee and Keith were into computer talk discussing algorithms, parameters, and a list of things Tony or Gibbs didn't want to hear, while Boadicea and Kashi had gone to out on Gibbs' orders to track down a potential informant. Gibbs sat at Ziva' desk reviewing information on Milo Shea and what happened to Alex Paddington.

Tony, who was dressed casually for a change in jeans and a shawl collar sweater, looked questioningly at Gibbs.

"Who put you in charge of my team?" asked Tony with a smile.

"Vance," smirked Gibbs. "That was a long talk?"

"Some talks you deserve to take your time with and give it your proper care," smiled Tony.

"Do I need to remind you about rule 12?" he asked.

"She no my teammate anymore, Gibbs. Zi and I can talk as much as we want," he smiled and Ziva blushed.

"I don't want to hear about it, DiNozzo," grinned Gibbs.

Without saying it, there argument was over.

"On the Paddock op, Ray-Gun is involved?" asked Tony.

"I think he is the one who brokered the price and then gave out the assignments," Gibbs said.

"Why was the marine killed?" asked Tony.

"He had recon and intel experience. I think they were trying to recruit him to their rogue group but he refused them and they made sure he wouldn't talk about it," said Gibbs.

"So, Ziva told me that he was here in London. Do you have him on your Ray-dar yet?" he asked and Ziva elbowed him in the rubs for the comment.

"We are looking for him, DiNozzo. There is enough to bring him in for questioning," said Gibbs.

"Do we need MI-5's help on this?" asked Tony.

"Let's keep it in-house for now," said Gibbs.

"Sure thing, Gibbs," said Tony.

"Now we can talk about your other problem," said Gibbs.

"Oh, I got over that years ago, Gibbs. I can go all day and night now if I want. I'm actually very proud of it," teased Tony.

"DiNozzo, don't make me give you a head slap you'll never forget," said Gibbs.

"If it's that hard, Gibbs, I'll probably will forget it. I've had more than one concussion," Tony smiled.

"DiNozzo," he warned him.

"Yeah, boss, I'll be serious now. No more joking," he said.

"Milo Shea," stated Gibbs.

"I don't want you or anyone here involved in that, Gibbs. It personal not professional. Paddock, yet, but Shea, no," said Tony.

"DiNozzo, you are involved so it's personal for all of us," Gibbs said.

Tony was actually touched by what Gibbs said. He was back in protective mode and Tony thought those days between them was over.

"Okay," grinned Tony. "My office and by my office I mean my real office.

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony walked back to Tony's office. Tony sat behind his desk, while Ziva and Gibbs sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"You've read what MI-5 sent me," said Tony.

"They are using the Real IRA on this, which makes it an act of terrorism, so Blake is willing to pursue Shea as a terrorist if you can get evidence. Put Shea away and your problem is over because the Clarkson Crime Syndicate will be fighting over successor," said Gibbs.

"I'm thinking of taking a trip to Northern Ireland, check out the estate. Right now it is a sort very expensive bed and breakfast, which is fine. While I'm there, who knows, maybe Shea will make another offer in his way," said Tony.

"You want to use yourself as bait?" asked Gibbs.

"Maybe. I'm not letting Shea get away with this, Gibbs. Alex wasn't a tough guy and they beat him to death with a cricket bat," said Tony.

"Okay," sighed Gibbs then he glanced at Ziva, who didn't bother to hide the concern she felt. "Ziva, you're his bodyguard until this is over. Don't let him out of your sight."

She smiled: "Thank you, Gibbs."

"DiNozzo, when do you intend on leaving?" he asked.

"A couple of days. I have to move back into my barge, check on some ops here, and talk to Blake. He'll want to set up a surveillance team on me," said Tony.

"Ziva will go with you," said Gibbs.

"I had no intention of going anywhere without her, Gibbs," he smiled.

Gibbs looked and Tony and Ziva. The dam had finally broke and they were together. It was going to take some time to get used to but if worked, he'd be the first to cheer them on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Ten

He had let the manager know he was coming and to have a single room waiting for him and a guest. Knowing that MI-5 would be watching and that Gibbs was on top of the Paddock case, Ziva and he left for Northern Ireland via ferry. He booked two tickets from Liverpool to Belfast, where he'd rent a car and drive them the rest of the way. It was time to see what got Alex killed.

As they got on the ferry, Tony looked at Ziva appreciatively. She wore jeans that hugged her body, brown boots, a grey shawl collar sweater shirt, and a long black leather coat. Her hair was down and just a little wild, which he loved. He had to admit that now that they were together he couldn't ever imagine being a part.

"I know you must have more than one weapon on you but I can't tell where you are keeping them," he whispered in her ear.

"I have four weapons on me. I can show you later where I have them hidden," she purred and he found himself losing focus.

They stood by the railing looking at the Irish Sea. The waters were choppy, rough grey and making the ferry roll a bit. Ziva seemed fascinated by the water.

"What's so interesting about the Irish Sea?" Tony asked.

"It reminds me of us," she said.

"Really?" he grinned. "How?"

"Tempestuous," she smiled.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" he asked.

"No. I should punish you for that," she made a pouty face, which Tony quickly kissed away.

"I'm glad Gibbs chose you and not McGee for bodyguard duty. I don't think I'd like sharing a romantic moment with McSquare," Tony said.

"He knew I would not listen to him, so he had not choice but send me," she smirked.

Tony's smart phone rang it was Kashi.

"Yeah, Kebab, how can I help you?"

"I have an update for you, boss," she said rather stiffly.

"Anything wrong, Kash? You sound upset with me," he said.

"I would have preferred if one of us had gone with you to Northern Ireland. You are our, boss," she said.

"Don't worry, Agent David, will keep me safe. She likes my body and doesn't want it hurt. Now what is the update," he said.

"Someone fitting Yasser's description has checked into the Fox Inn," she said. "Shall we grab me?"

"Wait to see if he approaches his daughter first," said Tony.

"Yes, boss," she said.

"Good bye, Kebab," he hung up.

"Kashi?" asked Ziva.

"Yes."

"She is jealous of me," stated Ziva.

"No, just concerned about me."

"Jealous," said Ziva. "I might have to have a long talk with her."

"Doesn't make a difference. I'm here with you not her. It's you I love not her," he said. "Can you me a favor? Inside they have a food stand. Can you get us coffee, tea, whatever is hot?" he asked.

She smiled: "I will be right back."

He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared then he took out the business card given to him at the Israeli Embassy. He called the number. Someone answered.

"Some fitting Yasser's description was seen checking into the Fox Inn. MI-5 and NCIS eyes are on him," said Tony.

"Shalom," a voice said then hung up.

He took the card and ripped it and dripped it into the Irish Sea.

"I'm going to burn in hell for that one," he said to himself.

The cop in him wanted to bring Yasser in and pay for his crimes, while the newfound spymaster, which Blake half kidding called him, knew that it was best if Yasser died for his crimes. He watched the grey humped swells rock the ferry.

"Here, Ahuvi," Ziva said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

He looked at the cup with the white plastic lip on it: "What is it?"

"Hot chocolate," she said.

He took the lid off and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Ziva took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled.

"Hold my hot chocolate for me because I have to go to the bathroom?" he asked her.

She nodded and he handed his chocolate off and headed towards the Men's Room. Entering the Men's Room was sort of surprised to be pushed from behind. Two men in wool overcoats, who looked like they came from central casting to play the hood role, stood there.

"Well, DiNozzo," one of the hoods said making his name musical. "Shea wanted us to tell you that he's glad you're visiting his estate."

Pushing aside his London Fog raincoat, Tony quick drew his Sig Sauer and smiled. Both men were surprised to see that he had weapon.

"Here's what we are going to do: take all your clothes off," he said and his smile widened.

It didn't take long and Tony had all their clothes, even their underwear in his arms.

"It's my estate. It does not belong to your boss," he said then left the Men's Room leaving the two naked men behind.

Once he was topside again, he walked over to the railing and dropped the clothes in the Irish Sea then returned to Ziva.

"I was afraid you had an accident," she said then handed him his hot chocolate.

"No accident, just got distracted," he said then kissed her cheek.

NCIS

Tony rented an MG because he liked the look of the car. They drove from Belfast to County Dow then to Yeats Castle. As they entered the official grounds, Tony was stunned. There was a lake, gardens, an ornate fountain, and God knows what else. It was the kind of estate where people did nature walks and visited the remains of an actual castle from the middle ages. In front of them was a large Classical mixed with Gothic mansion. It was a huge impressive building and it belonged to him. Tony pulled up in front of the building and parked.

Immediately, a gentleman in a grey suit exited and greeted them.

"Are you here to visit for the day or guests?" he said in a sing song Irish accent.

"I own this lovely place. I'm Anthony DiNozzo," he said.

"Mr. DiNozzo, we have your room waiting for you," said He said then motioned and a young man came out to carry their bags.

"My name is Michael Branagh," he said. "I'm the manager."

Tony offered him his right hand to shake. They shook hands.

"And is this Mrs. DiNozzo?" he asked.

"I hope so some day," Tony said with a smile.

Ziva looked at with blush in her cheeks and the beginnings of smile.

"Why the time comes, we put a lovely wedding on her," said Branagh.

"I'll keep that in mind," smiled Tony.

"Well, then, follow me, sir."

Their room had a large canopied bed, an antique chest of drawers, a private bathroom. Ziva saw the bed and smiled.

"I have never slept in a canopied bed," she said.

"Don't worry, you won't be doing much sleeping," said Tony.

NCIS

Gibbs sat at Ziva's desk glaring at Boadicea, who was glaring back at him. Everyone else in the squad room was quiet waiting to see who would be the victor.

"Tony is our boss not you," said Boadicea breaking the silence.

"Tell me something I don't know," growled Gibbs. "But with DiNozzo gone I am the ranking agent here and I ordered you to start an investigation into Yasser's death."

"MI-5 will handle that and send us a report. We are a CICT Team not a damned MCRT," she said.

"His hands tied behind his back and two rounds in the back of the head. That is a professional hit and you investigate professional hits," said Gibbs.

"There are too many toes we can step on," said Boadicea. "Please, all I am asking is that you call Tony. If he gives it the okay, I will lead that investigation myself."

"I call him," growled Gibbs.

He got up and stormed back into Tony's office and slammed the door.

"He is a scary man. If I wasn't a lesbian, I would be one after dealing with him," Boadicea announced causing McGee and Keith to swallow a laugh and Kashi to nod in agreement.

NCIS

It was a beautiful morning and Tony took advantage of it to make love to Ziva. Using his arms to hold him up he had a hit a perfect rhythm causing Ziva to moan her pleasure. She was working on a slowly buildup of screams one louder then the other when Tony's smart phone rang.

"Please, Yakiri, do not answer that," she pleaded.

"I have to," he said then reached over and answered the smart phone.

"DiNozzo," he said sounding out of breath.

"_You exercising?_," Gibbs asked.

Tony moved slowly inside of her and she moaned deeply.

"_Oh, Jesus, DiNozzo, why the hell did you answer the damned phone_?" growled Gibbs.

"Because someone would only call me if it was an emergency," said Tony.

"_Yasser is dead. I want to investigate. It was a professional_," said Gibbs.

Tony pulled out of Ziva and on the other end of the phone Gibbs heard her swear at him in several languages causing him to smile.

"_You okay, DiNozzo?" _asked Gibbs.

"I'm in the bathroom and need to get my head examined. Listen to me, Gibbs, do not run an investigation. Let MI-5 do it. I have my reasons," said Tony.

"_What are you hiding from me_?" asked Gibbs.

"You're not going to let go of this, are you?" asked Tony.

"_You know me_."

"I let a Kidon team know where he was. Blake knew I was going to do this and agreed with it. We both knew that Yasser would never give up information, which meant all he'd do was manipulate our judicial systems. Israel had a good reason to see him dead," said Tony.

"_I don't like it_. _But know I'll drop it_," said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"_Who did you deal with in Israel to have a Kidon team put at your disposal_?" asked Gibbs.

"Deputy Director David," said Tony.

"_Are you sure you know what your are doing, Tony_?" asked Gibbs.

"Believe it or not, I do. I understand this damned game better than I should. I don't like it, but I understand it," said Tony.

"_Does Vance know_?" asked Gibbs.

"No. I made this call on my own," said Tony.

"Be careful, Tony."

"_Find Ray Cruz, Gibbs, and trust me_," he said then hung up.

Tony grabbed a robe that was hanging in the bathroom and exited to find a still naked Ziva lying on her stomach with her hands propping up her head.

"I love Gibbs but he has bad timing," said Ziva.

"I agree."

"What was it about?" she asked him.

"Yasser is dead. It was a professional hit," said Tony.

"Probably Mossad. They would want him dead for some of things he was behind," she said. "You should do a check. You may have a leak in your office."

He didn't lie to her with it came to Ray Cruz, so he couldn't lie to her now.

"Zi, you may hate me after I tell you this, but I'm the leak. I was the one who let Israel know Yasser was here," said Tony.

She stared at him and Tony waited for the explosion.

"Did my father ask you to act as the leak?" asked Ziva.

"He put a Kidon team at my disposal."

"Did you have a good reason to do what you did?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

"Did it involve me?" she asked.

"No, though it was your father who warned me about Ray Cruz," he said.

For a moment he saw anger flash across her face but it quickly disappear.

"You are not hiding anything from me, are you?" she asked.

"No, Zi. Too many people have lied to you and kept you in the dark, I refuse to," he said.

"And that is why I love you," she smiled. "Well, one of the reasons."

"You're not mad at me?" he asked.

"I wish you didn't have to do business with my father, but it is who you are right now. Believe me Yakiri, I understand the intel game well," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eleven

It was just past eight in the evening. Gibbs and McGee sat in a Vauxhall Corsa staking out the second apartment Keith and McGee tracked down in Paddock's name. He sipped a coffee while McGee ate sandwich as his coffee sat dangerously in between his legs. They were parked near the Wardonia Hotel, a black box of a building, in the King's Cross neighborhood. The apartment was a couple of buildings over. According to McGee the apartment was in the front of the building on the second floor.

Gibbs glared at the shades down in the apartment. There was a dull light on and occasional a shadow of movement walked by that shade. His gut was telling him that they were on the right track.

"Boss, when is our shift up?" McGee asked.

After five hours in the car with Gibbs, McGee was ready for some time alone or with Abby or with stranger, just as long that Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

"When it's over, that when our shift is done," he answered.

"Okay," he started to yawn, "boss."

"Tired, McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"No. Not really. Maybe a little. It can be tiring doing nothing," he said.

McGee got a slap across the back of his head from Gibbs. It surprised him to the point that he yelped then looked at Gibbs in surprise.

"I thought you only slapped DiNozzo," McGee said.

"Is he here?" asked Gibbs.

"No."

"Then you'll have to do for now," Gibbs said.

Just then there were two flashes in the window. McGee and Gibbs both saw it.

"What the hell was that?" asked McGee.

"Muzzle flash, gunfire," he said.

"No sound," said McGee.

"Someone used a suppressor when they fired their weapon," said Gibbs. "Come on, let's go check it out."

The two men got out of the car and walked over to the apartment. Checking and seeing that the door was locked, Gibbs took out a lock pick and broke in. The two agents headed up to the second floor landing. Once they got there Gibbs let them into the apartment by picking the lock. Before entering the flat they drew their Sig Sauers. Walking into the apartment they saw a dead body with two bullets in the back of its head.

"Check the apartment out," said Gibbs to McGee.

After putting on rubber gloves, McGee started to check the apartment room by room while Gibbs checked out the body. Gibbs put on rubber gloves and took an evidence bag out of his pocket. In the dead man's wallet there was a license with the name James Paddock and credit cards with the same name. He readied the wallet for evidence, but not before he made sure he got the man's finger prints on the wallet. He dropped the wallet in the evidence bag then he put it in his pocket.

Next he checked the rest of the man's pockets and found nothing, though he did find a Glock 17 in a hip holster. He never even tried to go for it. _He must have known the man who shot him. _There was nothing else of note on the man. McGee returned to the living room.

"The place is empty, boss. I mean empty," said McGee. "No food, nothing to drink, no clothes, no TV or radio."

"Let's get out of here. Once we are in the clear, we'll give someone a call about the body," said Gibbs.

"Where did the shooter go?" asked McGee.

"Probably out the backdoor. Once we're back at NCIS, I want you to hack into CCTVs in this area and find me the killer," said Gibbs.

"Who do you think we'll find?" asked McGee.

"Ray Cruz."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Really," said Gibbs.

NCIS

He woke up with Ziva in his arms, skin on skin and warmth on warmth. This wasn't the first time he'd awakened with a woman in his arms, but damn if this was the sweetest time. There was a time he thought Jeanne was the woman he wanted to wake everyday with her in his arms, but that was a lie in more than one way. He fell in love with Jeanne, but more importantly he fell in love with what he had with Jeanne. This was different. He loved Ziva David, even if she did scare him at times.

But Ziva always was different for him. She was always his Achilles heal. From the first day he met her he'd been fighting his attraction to her. His emotions for her were raw, almost primal. She scared him; she annoyed him; she managed to get past some of his well earned defensive walls; but she also made him burn with desire. That was the best way he could describe: he burned for her. It was hot and intense and it never seem to go out. There were times when he looked at her and he was set afire. One look from her and all the oxygen in his lungs were burned up and his commonsense gone. Never had a woman ever done that to him before Ziva.

And how many obstacles had they overcome to get to this point: Jeanne, rule 12, what happened to Jenny, Paula's death, Kate's death, Rivkin's death, her father, Gibbs, EJ, and Ray. There were so many obstacles, so many impediments to get past, but now they were finally in each other's arms. It felt right.

She moved in his arms and he kissed the top of her head. He could spend hours, days, a lifetime just holding her in bed like this. It was so sentimental he wanted to head slap himself since Gibbs wasn't around, but when it came to Ziva, he actually felt sentimental among the many other emotions she evoked. She made him feel a lot of things that women never made him feel before.

In most of his relationships he was in charge. He was the aggressor and the strength, but Ziva, his ninja, tossed that on its head. She could bring home the bacon, fry it up in a pan then slap him upside the head with the pan and never let him forget who the assassin was.

"Tony, I'm hungry," she murmured.

He looked at his wristwatch.

"We could go down for breakfast now if you want," he said.

"Hmmm, but I'm comfortable in your arms. I don't want to ruin this," she said.

He reached over and grabbed his smart phone and dialed the manager.

"Yeah, Michael, what's the chance that I can have breakfast for two delivered to my room?" he asked.

"_You own the estate, sir, so I'd say the chances are excellent_," he said.

"How about Eggs Benedict for two then with a coffee for me, Irish breakfast tea for her, and orange juice for both of us," said Tony.

"_Expect it in a half hour, sir_," said Branagh then he hung up.

NCIS

Gibbs came storming into the squad room and look to see Keith and McGee were hard at work finding him an image of the man who left via the backdoor. Boadicea and Kash were at their desks working on other projects. Gibbs ignored them.

"Tell me that you have something for me, McGee, " Gibbs barked.

"We do, boss," said McGee. "We worked most of the night and we found an image, which I've enhanced as best I can."

He transferred the image on his computer to the plasma screen in the bullpen. It was a dark shadowy image, not that clear and mainly a partial of the side of the face, but it made Gibbs smile.

"I'd recognize those ears anywhere, McGee, that's Officer Ray Cruz of the CIA," he smiled.

Boadicea looked up from her desk, looked at the plasma, then at Gibbs.

"Shall I let our contact at the CIA in their London Field Office know that they have a rogue in town?" she asked Gibbs.

"Do you have a friend their that you can talk to about this?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, I do," she smiled. "She is a case manager. I wouldn't mind a excuse to have lunch with her."

"Talk to her then. Let them know that they have a rogue running a rogue operation," said Gibbs. "McGee, prepare everything we have to give to the CIA."

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"Should someone let Tony know about this Ray Cruz?" asked Kash.

Gibbs nodded: "I'll do it."

"Boss, do you want me to call Tony and let him know?"

"No, I want you to ping his smart phone and get me an exact location where he is," said Gibbs.

McGee spent a few minutes on the computer working to find Tony's and Ziva's location. Keith watched over his shoulder admiring the speed at which McGee did this.

"I've got their exact location, boss," said McGee.

"Excellent. Let's go, McGee, we have a trip to make," said Gibbs.

NCIS

"So there are the remains of a castle on these grounds. Think about it, I own a castle. We have to see it, Zi," Tony said sounding like a giddy boy.

"Where is it?" asked as she dressed after their shower.

"It's part of the nature walk. You'll probably like that," he said.

After putting on her jeans and shawl collared sweater, she walked up to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When she backed away, Tony looked less enthused about seeing the castle rubble.

"Come on, Ahuvi, we can see your castle," she purred.

"You don't play fair, do you?" he said.

"No," she smiled.

Tony put a leather jacket over his lavender oxford shirt and jeans and followed her out of their room, down two flights of stairs and out into the fresh air.

"It is a beautiful morning," she said.

"Yeah, let's make this walk quick," he said.

The castle was art of the nature walk. Once upon a time it has formidable parapets and walls, but now it was large stones scattered on the ground, half a tower, and some walls. Years, weather, and modernity had almost lay waste to the castle.

"Jeez, Zi, I feel strange owning this," he said.

"Technically, you don't. It is considered part of the historical culture of the land and merely resides on your land, but it belongs to the government," she said.

"You are a killjoy sometimes," he said. "So much for me storming the castle to save your life."

"I do not need saving," she said.

"Really?" he smiled.

Ziva walked over to a half standing and half crumbled wall. She stood on a few of the stones, when suddenly three men came out from behind the wall. Two of three were large men, but it was the shorter one, who wore a scally cap, that worried Tony. He had the look of a killer.

One of the larger men roughly placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder. Tony watched as her face became almost serene. _They are fucked. _

"You have a nice feek for a took," said the short man to Tony.

"Milo send you?" asked Tony.

"He's still interested in the estate. You're selling," said the short.

"Can I shift her?" asked the man with his hand on Ziva's shoulder.

"Shift?" asked Tony.

"You know French, give her some tongue," said the brute.

Tony grinned at Ziva. He could tell she was just about at her boiling point.

"I wouldn't if I were you, not unless you want your tongue pulled over your head," said Tony.

"Oh, you gonna rough me up?" asked the brute.

"No," smiled Tony.

It was then that Ziva elbowed him to the solar plexus then threw her head back connecting with his nose. Now that she had room she turned and gave him a kick to the gut then faced down the other large one.

The shorter knew a fight when he saw one and turned to help his crew. Tony decided to go old school on him and took off in a run and dove shoulder first tackling him and collapsing his knee putting him down on the ground rolling in pain.

When he looked up Ziva had the other brute subdued. She looked at him and smiled: "Where did you learn that?"

"Brad Pitt," he answered.

"The actor?"

"No, my doctor for my lungs. He destroyed my knee in college with a tackle like that," said Tony.

"Oh," she smirked.

It was then that Tony saw four men in suits running towards them. As Ziva walked over to Tony and helped him up one of the men stopped.

"Name is Smythe. Blake had us watching. We'll take them for you now," he said.

"Could have used you earlier," said Tony.

"Sorry. We didn't want to be obvious," he smiled.

Tony's smart phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"_Cruz is behind Paddock," _said Gibbs.

"Shit," he said. "Where are you?"

"_At your estate waiting for you, Lord DiNozzo_," Gibbs teased.

"We'll be right there," said Tony.

He looked at Ziva and offered her a wan smile.

"Honey, I've got some bad news," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Twelve

Once Gibbs and McGee arrived at the estate Tony commandeered the library of the main house and he, Ziva, Gibbs and McGee sat in there discussing business.

"Ray is a rogue agent," Ziva said trying to contain her anger. "Is my taste in men that bad?"

"Hey, I resemble that remark," chuckled Tony.

Ziva was in no mood to joke, glared at him. She was seated on a black leather loveseat, while Gibbs sat in a brown armchair, Tony sat behind the library's impressive desk, and McGee walked around the book covered walls of the room in awe.

"This belongs to you?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee, it belongs to me. It belonged to my mother and an uncle and now just me," smiled Tony.

"McGee, shut up and listen if you can't be helpful," barked Gibbs.

"Sorry, boss," he mumbled.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ziva.

"The CIA has been informed. They've started a search for him," said Gibbs.

"I'll let MI-5 and MI-6 know, so they can start their own," said Tony.

"That does not answer my question: what are we going to do?" asked Ziva.

"Why? Do you miss Ray?" smirked Tony.

Again Ziva glared at him in a way that told him his amusement over this was not only not appreciated but healthy for him.

"Vance wants us to bring him in. He says it will secure our standing in the CICT community which is growing," said Gibbs.

"Must we bring him in alive, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

Tony took out his smart phone and dialed Boadicea.

"_Hello, boss_," she answered.

"I need to talk to SAC…," he started to say.

"_Boss, Vance wants to talk to you. He said call whenever you check in_," she told him. "_It is urgent_."

"I'll call him now. Thanks, Bo," he said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Gibbs reading his expression.

"Vance wants to talk to me. It's urgent," he said.

"Call him, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"I really don't wants to," he said.

"Ahuvi, call him. We need to know what his parameters are involving Ray. I need to know if I can kill him," said Ziva.

Tony dialed NCIS, Vance's direct line. Instead of Cynthia answering, Vance did.

"_DiNozzo, I'm glad you finally called_," he said.

"Yes, Director. I was dealing with another matter and just found out you wanted to speak to me," he said.

"_You know I've found your work in London outstanding, as has the SecNav_," he stated.

"Thank you, sir."

"_It seems the position of executive director of counterintelligence and counterterrorism has suddenly opened up. The position is yours_," he said.

"But…," Tony started to speak.

"_Tony, let me put this to you in unmistakable terms. You either take the position, which has been freed up for you, or you take Blake up on his offer to go work for MI-5. Do you understand what I am saying_?" asked Vance.

"Yes, sir. I do as you say or I find a new job."

"_Clean up the mess in England, especially the Cruz situation then I want you back in DC to take over your new position here. SecNav has discussed an increase in your budget and an increase of ops_," Vance said.

"I'll report back when I send Gibbs' team report back," he said.

"Sounds good, Executive Director DiNozzo. I'll send you the paperwork to sign and then send out an e-mail announcing your promotion," said Vance, who then he hung up.

Tony put his smart phone down on his desk and stared at Gibbs then Ziva.

"What is wrong?" asked Ziva.

"I'm now in charge of CI and CT for NCIS. He made me executive director."

"You don't look happy," said an amused Gibbs.

"You are in charge!" stated a shocked McGee. "What alternate universe did I stumble into?"

"Yes, McFuture Director, I'm in charge," smiled Tony.

"I'm confused," said McGee.

"Get used to it, McGee," smiled Gibbs.

"What are your orders about Ray?" asked Ziva without a sense of humor but only laser beam focus.

"I never thought I'd ever get to say this but we need to bring him in dead or alive," said Tony.

"I know I have my preference," said Ziva.

NCIS

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee left Tony alone in the library as he made his calls. First up was to MI-6 which seemed amused that a CIA officer had gone rogue and had setup shop in London. They enjoyed whenever the CIA screwed up. His next call was to Blake.

"_Congratulations, dear boy, on the promotion_," Blake started to the conversation. "_We shall see less of each other, yet have more interaction_."

"How do you know about that, Blakie?" asked Tony.

"_I have ears and eyes everywhere. It's part of the nature of the business, Tony. You have to learn that now_," he said.

"I hope I can rely on your advice," said Tony.

"_Of course you can_," said Blake.

"Good. Do you know where I can find Ray Cruz?" asked Tony.

"_He is looking for you, dear boy, so I'd just stand still long enough for him to find you_," said Blake. "_I think he is jealous that you have his girlfriend in your bed_."

"That's just great," sighed Tony.

"_I wouldn't worry too much. I believe she can protect you_," he chucked.

"How about Milo Shea?" asked Tony.

"_First things first, Executive Director_," said Blake. "_We must celebrate your promotion and discuss your replacement there at NCIS. I have some suggestions for you, that is if you can about my opinion_."

"Lunch or dinner?" asked Tony.

"_Lunch, dear boy, so we don't have to bring the women. Conversation goes smoother that way_," said Blake.

"I'll choose the place," said Tony.

"_And I'll pay_," said Blake.

NCIS

They returned to London. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee along with his team where tasked with finding Ray Cruz. Another James Paddock body was found in an apartment in Soho. Gibbs insisted on seeing the crime scene, which meant dealing with Scotland Yard and MI-5. Tony was glad to let him argue over jurisdiction and protocol.

After a restless sleep the next day Tony dressed in an Anderson & Sheppard glen check jacket and waistcoat with black pants, a white dress shirt, black tie and white pocket square. When Tony arrived at La Gravroche in Mayfair, Blake was already seated at a table in a more traditional blue pinstriped suit. The maitre d showed Tony to the table.

"I've already ordered for us, dear boy. I'm having Souffle Suissesse and you're having Mousseline de Homard au Champagne Caviar to open the meal with. We are sharing a bottle of Chateau la Croix Toulifaut, 1998. For the entrée I am having the Darne de Turbot Grille et Beurre Blanc a la Ciboulette and you are having the Homard et Pappardelles, Veloute Parfume au Cognac et Parisienne de Legumes. And for dessert we are both having Petite Tarte Tatin et Glace a la Vanille de Madagascar with coffee. A fine farewell meal," smiled Blake. "I'm sending you off in style."

"I'll need to sleep for a week after this meal," said Tony.

"Now down to business," Blake said as the Sommelier brought the wine, opened it, and gave Blake a small taste to sample. Blake twirled it around in his glass to oxygenate it then tried it. "Delightful."

"Can I recommend a dessert wine for you when the time comes?" asked the Sommelier.

"Maybe. I'll call you when dessert is on the way," said Blake.

The Sommelier poured them each a glass of wine then he left.

"Milo Shea has now threatened the director of an American intel agency, well a want to be intel agency," he started. "I have permission to do what must be done to stop him and that means that Mr. Shea will be having an accident soon. I haven't decide if it is going to be a car accident or a swimming accident."

"Are you sure about this, Blake?" asked Tony.

"Dear boy, it will be a pleasure to get rid of him. I've been looking for permission for years to end Shea's reign of terror. It was his use of the Real IRA that finally convinced my so-called superiors to agree with me," said Blake. "Now this Ray Cruz business. I'd love to clean up the CIA's mess but I think it would benefit you to do so for them."

"When can I expect you in DC for a visit?" asked Tony.

"Six months. We will have to lunch as usual," smiled Blake.

"I've never asked you but why have you been so good to me?" asked Tony.

"Ahh, why you and not some other American bloke," he said then drank some wine. "When I was a boy of ten, I had a painful crush on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was perfect with a creamy complexion, soft brown hair, and these wonderfully expressive green eyes. Her name was Emily Paddington and she was freshly graduated from Oxford and being wooed by an American named DiNozzo. He was all charm and good looks but empty beyond that. I don't think my crush ever went away."

"My mother," Tony said softly.

"Yes. If I was only older I would have fought him for her and, I believe, won. But she left with him and years later I got to work with her son, a man I am proud to call a friend. You might have your father's charm, but everything else is Emily's," he said.

"Thank you, Blake."

"It has been a pleasure, Anthony."

"I'm glad I've met you," Tony said.

"I believe we shall remain friends," he smiled.

NCIS

By six o'clock Tony had called around and checked in with the CIA, MI-6, and MI-5. So far no sign of Ray Cruz. He exited his office and walked into the now crowded squad room.

"So Executive Director DiNozzo any good news?" asked Gibbs with a smirk.

"Nothing. He's a ghost," said Tony.

"He is an asshole," added Ziva.

Tony looked at Ziva and wondered how bad of a boyfriend was Ray Cruz to put her in this mood.

"Tony, do you need one of us for protection duty?" asked Kashi.

"No, I think I'll be fine. I have this crazy ninja staying with me at the barge," he answered.

Ziva got up out of her chair then wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. When she was done she looked at Kashi with a look that let her know who he belonged to and the she said: "He's safe."

Tony shook his head and mumbled: "Crazy."

She gave him a gentle shit the ribs: "Be nice or you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"Yes, my lady," he retorted then he added. "let's call it a night everyone. We every intel agency in Europe who an ally looking for Cruz. There is no reason to be here all night."

NCIS

They began kissing while walking onto the boat. It continued as they made their way down into the barge and Tony fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. Letting them into the barge Ziva started unbuttoning his shirt, when they heard a gun cock.

"Hi, honey, miss me?" asked Ray Cruz.

"CI-Ray. Or should I say Ray-gun," smiled Tony.

"I really hate you, DiNozzo," said Ray, as he pulled out handcuffs and tossed them to Ziva. "Put these on, darling."

"Don't call me darling," she hissed.

Ziva put the cuffs on one wrist then put her hand behind her back and cuffed the other wrist.

"Turn around," he said. "DiNozzo, step back."

Cruz walked up to Ziva and tightened the cuffs then he took her, gun, her backup gun, and her knife. Finally, he pushed her hard onto the sofa.

"Stay put darling," he said.

"Next time you call me darling, I'll kill you," she smiled.

"Sure," Ray said.

He turned his attention to Tony slapping him aside his head with his gun. This caused Tony to stumble. Ray moved in and took his gun and a retractable knife from his pocket. Like with Ziva's weapon's he tossed them across the room.

"Why did you set up this rogue operation, Ray-gun?" asked Tony.

"Money. A place in DC, a house in Miami, and living well costs money," he said.

Tony looked at his suit and smiled: "Too bad you didn't spend them on suits."

"You make it easy to hate you," said Ray as he slapped him again with the gun.

This time he stumbled and fell to his knees. Blood ran out of his hair and down his face.

"The only reason I'm not going to let you live for now is to help me get out of this country and to Dubai," he said.

"Once I do that I'm dead," said Tony.

"Yes."

"Again, explain to me why I should help?" he asked.

"Ziva's life," he said. "Help me and she lives."

"How can I believe you?" Tony asked.

"I'll leave her here all tied up when we leave," he said.

"I do it," said Tony.

Cruz smiled then punched him in the face splitting his lip and sending him to the deck. Ziva growled. Her face turned red and there was a grimace of pain on her face.

"That's for fucking my little darling," he said.

Unexpectedly, Ziva was up on her feet with a the handcuffs dangling from her right wrist and her left thumb in and angle from her dislocating it so she could slip off the cuffs. She kicked the gun out of his hand, followed by a kick that she blocked then she followed it up with a straight hand to his throat crushing trachea and causing him to slowly chocking to death.

"I told you that I would kill you if you called me darling again," she said to the dying Ray then moved over to Tony, who was trying to sit up.

"You are a scary girlfriend," he said.

She smiled: "I need you to pop my thumb back into place then I can take care of you."

"A very scary girlfriend," he said then kissed her.

Epilogue

The Gulf stream Jet was headed towards Washington DC. The team traveled first class because they traveled with Executive Director DiNozzo. Tony sat in the back with Ziva and Gibbs while everyone else enjoined the amenities.

"So I really have lost my SFA," said Gibbs.

"But you still have me," said Ziva, who hand was now bandaged.

"Until he either needs you or gets you pregnant," smiled Tony. "I always knew you two would be trouble."

"Thanks, boss," said Tony.

"You're the boss now. Get used to it," Gibbs said.

"He is not the boss everywhere," smiled Ziva.

An expression of concern flashed across Tony's face, as Ziva leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Gibbs shook his head: "You're married, DiNozzo, and you don't even know it."


End file.
